


Twice Lost soon Found

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, But it is for only a chapter or two, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Helpful Goblins, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Mute Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Kidnapping, Pureblood Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: When a Goblin arrives early to collect the Goblet he overhears "Moody" accusation that the Goblet has been tampered with he goes to prove the Champions put their names into the goblet uncovering some startling truths.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Adriana Zabini, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Past James Potter/Adriana Zabini
Comments: 48
Kudos: 594





	1. Checking Champions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did there would be a lot more open LGBTA+ relationships.

Harry just stood apart from the others letting their words wash over him catching random phrases such as "Obviously someone who wanted Hogwarts to have two bites at zee apple." and the like. For despite what the Dursleys always told him he was not stupid and he had already seen that no one had believed him when he told them he had not entered himself into this blasted Tournament. Even his best friend look like he thought Harry had put his name into the Goblet and he could easily seen the jealousy behind the look the red head had given him. He had thought the Headmaster would have trusted him, but the man had almost shoved him through the glass display case yelling in accusation of him being selected as one of the Champions.

"It would take a powerful spell to Confund that Magical Artifact," Moody said getting Harry's attention hearing someone at least believed he had not done it.

"That is a serious accusation Mr. Moody," a new voice said as someone new enters the room making everyone turn to him. "I hear some very troubling news walking through the Great Hall just now," a Goblin said moving towards the group. "And now with this latest accusation of the Goblet being messed with what seems to be the issue?"

"Ah Master Ragnok you are early," Albus said giving a smile to the Goblin breaking off the argument. "The issue is that somehow the Goblet has selected a Fourth Champion."

"How very strange," Ragnok said stroking his short beard. "I take it these are the Champions," he said glancing at the three students standing with their Headmasters and Harry by himself in the corner. "I take it you are doing a Test of Validity?

"A what?" the three Heads asked at the same time.

"A Test of Validity is used to check on if a Champion entered themselves into the Tournament and was often used where someone thought that someone had been wrongly chosen as a Champion. Seeing the reactions to the selection of the Fourth Champion both here and in the Hall I think this test is need. Come with me," Ragnok said as he turns on his heal and leads everyone one back to the Great Hall where the students were beginning to leave back to their dorms. "Everyone return to your tables a Test of Validity has been called and thus must be given before the students of all three schools," Ragnok said clapping his hands to summon everyone back into place.

"As the Tournament has not been held for three hundred years and a Test of Validity has not been called for one hundred years before that I shall explain what is to happen," Ragnok said as he approaches the now dormant Goblet "To prove that the Champions which were chosen put their own names in one at a time we will call them forward and test their magic signature of the students against the parchment which their name was written on. To collect their signature I will be giving them a bare bones Inheritance Test thus proving they are who they sat they are. We shall start with the first Champion that had been selected," Ragnok said after everyone teacher and students returned to their seat apart from the three heads and the four Champions. Being called forth Viktor Krum came forward as Dumbledore held out the the charred parchment which had come out when he was selected. The Goblin than had the Bulgarian Seeker place his hand on the Goblet as he mutters in Gobbledygook performing a ritual as he touches the Goblet with the parchment. Suddenly there was a small spark from the Goblet as another roll of parchment which the Goblin grabbed and read to the Hall.

_Viktor Nicolas Krum_   
_Sire: Dmitri Vaslis Krum_   
_Bearer: Elena Danielle Krum nee Vasloth_   
_Sibling(s): Natasha Josephine Krum (older sister)_   
_Confirmed Magical Match_   
_Results: Durmstrang Champion._

Once more there was applause as Krum moved back from the Goblet and towards his Headmaster. Next came Fleur Delacour whose test was passed over by Ludo Bagman.

_Fleur Belle Delacour_   
_Sire: Victor Hugo Delacour_   
_Bearer: Apolline Delacour nee Helios_   
_Sibling(s): Gabrielle Delacour (younger sister)_   
_Confirmed Magical Match_   
_Results: Beauxbatons Champion._

Once more there was some applause as Fleur moved back to her Headmistress who placed one of her large hands on her shoulder as Cedric came forward.

_Cedric Duncan Diggory_   
_Sire: Amos Steven Diggory_   
_Bearer: Samantha Debora Diggory nee Biswick_   
_No Siblings_   
_Confirmed Magical Match_   
_Results: Hogwarts Champions._

There was no applause as Cedric stepped back as all eyes in the hall turned to Harry as he moved forward and placed his hand on the Goblet. Harry stopped himself from wincing as he felt a spark from the Goblet as the parchment calling him to be the Champion was placed on the Goblet.

_Xavier Joseph Zabini (name change to Harry Potter)_   
_Sire; Christopher Orion Zabini nee Malfoy (name change to James Potter)_   
_Bearer: Adriana Sophia Zabini_   
_Sibling(s): Blaise Zabini (twin brother)_   
_Negative Magical Match_   
_Negative School Choice_   
_Results: Invalid Champion for Island of Avalon. Expelled from Tournament and keeps Magic_

The Hall was stunned to silence as they heard "Harry's" results only to be broken as at the Slytherin table there was the sound of hands smashing into the table top as Blaise Zabini stands up and cries out " **WHAT**?"

**Flashback to a few moments earlier.**

Blaise was hardly paying attention as he sat back down at the Slytherin table looking at the visiting students rather than the at the Goblin and the Goblet. He wished that there visitors to the school also contained students from his year so that he could see if his long missing brother went to one of their schools as the he did not go to Hogwarts with the only other non-Caucasian students in his year were the Muggleborn Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, and Terry Boot.

"Lets see how Potter gets past this," Draco said on his let making Blaise almost roll his eyes at his friend and cousin's strange obsession with the Gryffindor student. As the Goblin began to give Potter's results both him and Draco's mouths fall open in shock for not only he Blaise missing twin brother but the son of Draco's long lost uncle.

Blaise took a moment to see the look of joy cross Potter's face when the results let him out of the tournament before it was once more replaced with the look of shock at his own results. Blaise could not see how they were twins as he and Potter had nothing in common in looks apart from dark hair. His eyes were deep purple while the other boy had deep green, he was tall and muscular yet Harry was small and mousy. Than of course there is the obvious difference with Blaise mocha colored skin against Harry's tanned white skin. Unable to stop himself Blaise slammed both palms on the table standing up and crying out " **WHAT**?" This seemed to open the flood gates of conversation as talk once more broke out in the hall until the Headmaster used his firework spell to quiet everyone down.

"Surely Master Ragnok there must be some mistake. I can believe Harry did not put his name into the Goblet but the rest of it," Dumbledore began.

"There is no mistake Lord Dumbledore the ritual I performed was as I said a bare bones Inheritance Test and we Goblins make no mistake when it comes to them," Ragnok said before turning to the stunned fourth year boy. "Now Mister Zabini if you like I can give you a more complete test in private. We have been trying to do such a thing since you first returned after all."

"Now hold on one moment," Dumbledore said once again interposing himself between Harry and the Goblin.

"No," Ragnok said as with a couple of words in Gobbledygook the Goblet flashed and with a snap of his fingers pulled Harry magically over to him. Taking hold of the boy's arm the Goblin touches the Goblet as all three vanish from the hall.

Harry felt the small jerk from his navel like when he had gone to the Quidditch World Cup over the summer as he and Ragnok arrived into a vault within Gringotts. "Follow me Mister Zabini," Ragnok said as he lets go of the Goblet and moves over to a closed door opening them with a single poke of his finger. Knowing that if he stayed he might get locked in the vault Harry hurried after the Goblin to one of the mine carts and climbed in beside the Goblin right before it started to move. As usual the cart moved at a breakneck pace without Ragnok not even having to steer for a good fifteen minutes before stopping at a ledge leading into a tunnel lit by torches. Following after the Goblin Harry became lost in the twist and turns of the passage way until they arrived at a door that Ragnok pushed aside to a small office with the Goblin's nameplate on a large obsidian desk. "Please take a seat Mister Zabini and we shall get started," Ragnok ordered as he sat behind the desk and began to pull out a sterling silver knife, a small crystal goblet, and a roll of parchment. "As I said at Hogwarts what you had been given during the Test of Validity was just bare bones I will now give you a full test going back a few generations I think,: he said rubbing his chin. "Now all I need to do is prick your finger with this blade after which I will collect seven drops of blood from you before your finger will seal itself back up. The blood will interact with the potion in this goblet which I will dunk the parchment into for us to see your results." Harry let out a sigh as he did as requested letting the blood fall into the goblet which seemed to glow with an inner light as the blood was added to the Potion within. Ragnok waited for the light to fade before he dipped the parchment into the goblet as if it was a cookie into milk before he rolled it out on top of his desk letting Harry read it.

**Xavier Joseph Zabini (name change to Harry Potter)**

**Parents** :

  * _Sire; Christopher Orion Zabini nee Malfoy (name change to James Potter) (dead)_
  * _Bearer: Adriana Sophia Zabini_
  * _Lily Gillian Potter (Illegal Blood Adoption) (dead)_



**Sibling(s):**

  * _Blaise Geoffrey Zabini (twin brother)_



**Grandparents:**

  * _Abraxas Antonio Malfoy (Paternal Grandfather) (dead)_
  * _Leslie Tiffany Malfoy nee Lestrange (Paternal Grandmother) (dead)_
  * _Zachariah Nathaniel "Leftfoot" Zabini (Maternal Grandfather) (dead)_
  * _Rose Thelma Zabini nee Parkinson (Maternal Grandmother) (dead)_
  * _Fleamont Douglas Potter (through Blood Adoption of Lily Potter) (Dead)_
  * _Euphemia Lily Potter (through Blood Adoption of Lily Potter) (Dead)_



**Aunts/Uncles:**

  * _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (father's oldest brother)_
  * _Narcissa Delia Malfoy nee Black (father's sister-in-law)_
  * _Xenophilius Shakwen Lovegood nee Malfoy (father's twin brother)_
  * _Pandora Eve Lovegood (father's sister-in-law) (Dead)_



**Cousins** :

  * _Draco Lucius Malfoy_
  * _Luna Belle Lovegood_



**Godparents** :

  * _Marcie Eleanor Flint_
  * _Henry Vincent Parkinson_
  * _Sirius Cygnus Black (illegal)_
  * _Alice Dolores Longbottom nee Biswick (illegal)_



**Lord/Heir.**

  * _Zabini (Co-Heir with twin brother)_
  * _Potter (Lord) (through illegal blood adoption)_
  * _Peverell (Lord) (twice over through illegal blood adoption and Right of Conquest)_
  * _Slytherin (Lord) (through Right of Conquest)_
  * _Gaunt (Lord) (through Right of Conquest unable to be claimed)_



**Vaults** :

  * _Zabini Trust Vault II (not touched)_
  * _Malfoy Trust Vault III (not touched)_
  * _Potter Trust Vault (normal withdraws)_
  * _Potter Family Vault (not touched)_
  * _Peverell Trust Vault (not touched)_
  * _Peverell Family Vaults (not touched)_
  * _Slytherin Trust Vault (not touched)_
  * _Slytherin Family Vaults (not touched)_
  * _Gaunt Family Vault (can not touch due to inability to claim Lorship of)_



**Magical spells/damage**

  * _5% of core blocked (at birth cast by parents)_
  * _Cupid Locator Spell (two days old cast by parents ) (failed)_
  * _Illegal Blood Adoption (one week old, performed by Lily Potter)_
  * _Blood Glamour (one week old performed by Lily Potter)_
  * _Distrust of Dark cored Magicals (one week old cast by Lily Potter)_
  * _Bad Eyesight Jinx (one week old cast by Lily Potter)_
  * _Distrust of Slytherin House (one week old cast by Lily Potter)_
  * _30% of core blocked (one month old cast by Lily Potter)_
  * _Horcurx attached to Soul (one year old accidental performed Tom "Voldemort" Riddle)_



Harry could not believe what he read as it seems that the person he had been told had been his mom had taken him and his dad from their real family; not to mention the fact that it was she who was from the Potter line making him wonder how he ended up with the Dursleys at all.

"Are you aright Heir Zabini?" Ragnok asked not unkindly.

"Sorry it is just a lot to take in um I have some questions," Harry said.

"That is understandable," the Goblin said making a gesture to continue.

"This might seem rather strange how am I white and a twin to Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked as he had heard the other had soft mocha skin.  
For an answer Ragnok poked at to line under Magical Spell/Damage, "It is down to the blood adoption and glamour which made you take after Lily Potter and your father magically blocking your natural skin tone."

"Okay I guess that sort of makes sense but what is a Cupid Locator Spell? he asked.

"Ah that is a spell most Magical Parents cast on their kids shortly after their birth to find out Lady Magic has a match in mind for them when they are older so they may set up a Marriage Contract. The reasons it might have failed could range from you not having a love chosen by Lady Magic, your partner was not born yet, or that you are Asexual," Ragnok explained.

"Um can I get these all removed?" Harry asked thinking that with them gone he might have the family he had always longed for.  
"It can be done by a nominal fee of 1000 Gallons per spell removal for a total of 7000 Gallons though I think if you agree to give us the Horcrux once we removed it I can pull it down to around 5000 Gallons."

"Sure you can have the thing and since I have never touched either the Peverell and Slytherin Vaults can you take the rest of the money from there?" Harry asked.

"It will be taken care of," Ragnok said making a note before hitting something under his desk to summon another Goblin "Ah Griphook please escort Heir Zabini to the cleansing chambers forthwith."

"Yes sir," Griphook said bowing to the before he lead Harry out of the room.

Once more Harry was lead down a maze of torch lit corridors until they reached a door made of white marble before he was ushered inside. Griphook had a quick conversation with a Goblin dressed in pale green robes in Gobbledygook before the new Goblin handed over a pure white robe for Harry to change into. Griphook informed Harry that as he was getting cleansed he would be put under lest he be driven mad through the pain it might cause him. As Harry laid down in the center of the room doors along the wall opened as Goblins and Humans alike entered the room. Harry noticed a familiar red colored hair only to zonk right out the procedure began.

Harry woke up feeling light than he had ever had before letting out a yawn as he lifts a hand to adjust his glasses only to touch his bare skin. Seeing a mirror had been set up by his bed Harry rolled out of the bed and went to take a look at his new look. He saw that he still had his messy rats nest of black hair, but other than that he was almost completely different with his eyes now a shade of purple and more angular feature on his face. The most notable changes was his skin toned which matched the student who had called out at the Test of Validity who he now guessed was Blaise. As Harry took in his new features he suddenly realized that he also appeared to a few inches taller than he had been if he guessed correctly by the look of his school robes which he was back in. He did not know how long he had spent looking at himself in the mirror making him think back to the time he spent before the Mirror of Erised in his first year. He was brought back to reality as the doors to his room burst open and he heard someone call, "I don't care you can charge my vaults but I am going to see my son." Suddenly a tall woman burst into the room backwards followed by Blaise before she slammed the door shut and cast some sort of spell on them. Blaise caught Harry's eyes and shook his head while rolling his eyes as the woman turned around. "Oh my Xavier," she cried out as she pulled Harry into a tight bone breaking hug.

"Um mom you might want to loosen your grip I think he can't breath," Blaise said seeing the pained look on Harry's face.

"Oh sorry sweetie," the woman said loosening her grip slightly but not letting go of him. "I just never thought I would see you again after you and your father vanished."

"Um kay," Harry said not really having anything else to say to that.

"You must have been so scared and to think that my baby was Harry Potter," the woman said giving him another tight, but thankfully quick, squeeze.

"Calm down mom I think you are scarring him," Blaise stated catching Harry's eyes over the woman's shoulder and rolling his eyes again.

"I mean who steals someone husband and child even taking their names from them. For once I am glad He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named killed the bitch,"

" **Mom** ," Blaise said sharply evidently worried that after growing up hearing that Lily was his mother Xavier would still have some connections to her.

"Well she was always going after everyone's boyfriends when your father and me were in school thinking that just cause she she thought she was beautiful people would flock to her," Adriana said showing no censor.

"And what about my dad?" Harry asked seeing a tear come to the woman's eye.

"Ah what a man, no one like him," Adriana said. "Like most Magicals shortly after my birth your grandparents cast the Cupid Locator spell on me and it listed the your father as my destined mate. We did not actually meet until we arrived at Hogwarts thought he was two year below me but as soon as we laid eyes on each other the connection took hold."

"What house was he really in, I mean I hear James Potter was in Gyrffindor but Draco said every member of his family was in Slytherin," Harry asked.

"Well your father was actually in Ravenclaw with your Aunt Narcissa, though his twin, Xeno, did end up in Slytherin," Adriana said which caused Blaise to let out a snort of derision at that news making Harry raise an eyebrow at him but was waved off.

"What about Lily?"

"That bitch somehow ended up in Gryffindor though I could never see her show any characteristics of the house," Adriana said through gritted teeth.

"No I mean if she was Potter how was I considered a Halfblood?" Harry asked "And had to live with her Muggel sister or was she a Squib?"

"Ah well you see from what I recall of the stories at the time due to the age of her parents when she was born they died when she was still a baby and with no other family she some how ended up in the Muggle child services and was adopted by the Evens family," Adriana said rubbing the back of her neck in though she back to her youth. "In fact I never even knew she was a Pureblood until Blaise wrote to me about the results from the Validity Test."

"So that is why when she became Lily Potter and "wife" of James no one knew that he was not the one from the Potter family," Harry said working it out for himself. "Okay excuse my ignorance of the Magical World if my dad was born a Malfoy why did he take your family name?

"Ah some old families like the Malfoys if they have more than one child the Heir will be the one to keep the family name while the others usually take their mate's name. And in some cases where two heirs end up together they will combined their names so if your Uncle Lucius had been my destined mate our kids would be Malfoy-Zabini."

Any further discussion was pit on hold as the door to the room burst open and Ragnok walked in shaking his head. "Lady Zabini was it really necessary to prevent my people from entering the room?

"They tried to prevent me from seeing my son," Adriana said simply crossing her legs still sitting on the room's bed.

"Be that as it may he was still recovering not to mention the fact that we were going to properly introduce you since he had no idea who you were," the Goblin said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I already did my waiting I have not seen my baby since he was a week old," Adriana said pulling Harry into a tight hug again as if afraid they Goblins were going to take him away again.

"Sorry about her," Blaise said giving a bow to both the Goblins and Harry making Adriana stick her tongue out at him.


	2. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves Gringotts to see a healer and meets more of his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: After I wrote the last chapter I added some more to it in case you had only read right after it was first put on the site.

Harry had to smile at Blaise and his mother's reaction to each other reminding him a little of how Mrs. Weasley teased her kids when he had stayed over at their place. The happy feeling quickly sunk for they had been together since their birth so would have many memories of happy times together that he was about to intrude on as a third wheel. And once again he would be an outsider in his own home he just hoped that his friends would still be his friends when he returned to Hogwarts but knowing Ron's dislike of anything Slytherin as well as pure hatred of the Malfoy family it would be hard to say how he would react to his true parentage. Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face as his new mother pulled him into another hug. "Don't worry Xavier we will settle this soon before we head out," she said giving him a soft smile before turning back to the Goblins.

"As I came here to tell you in the first place," Ragnok said rubbing his nose again right below his glasses "we have finished with young Heir Zabini though I would suggest taking him to a healer for while we cleansed him of all Magical damage he still has some lingering physical issues to deal with."

"Very well then," Adriana said standing from the bed as she takes hold of Harry's hand leading both him and Blaise out of the room and down maze of torch lit corridors until they return to the front section of the Goblin bank. "Now have you ever traveled with someone via side-along-Appratation?" Adriana asked once they were out of the bank on the nearly deserted street due most shops being closed for the night.

"No ma'am I had only ever traveled with a Portkey or Floo before," Harry responded.

"Alright that is just fine Apparition is faster and under the right level of knowledge safer way to travel. Just hold onto me tightly," she said as Blaise took her other hand. "You will feel as if your body is being moved through a tight circular corridor but it will be alright." With a slight turn of her body Harry feels the sensation he had been warned about but thankfully the trip is a short one as the group of three "land" in a well appointed room. Looking around Harry found the décor quite strange for a hospital which the Goblins suggest they go to.

As he looks around the room the door opens making him turn to look at a woman almost as tall as his new mother walk in with what looked like a silken bathroom and two colored hair. "Adriana what's going on?" the woman asked letting out a slight yawn.

"Well the Goblins told me to take Xavier to a healer and there is no one else I would trust more that you my dear," Adriana said letting go of both her son's hand as she walked over to the other woman and taking her into a hug as she kissed near both her cheeks.

"Who is that?" Harry whispered to Blaise only for the two women to either evidently hear him or thought it best to make introductions before moving forward.

"Ah Xavier it is so good to see you again I am your Auntie Narcissa," Narcissa said lifting an eyebrow seeing him flinch at either Auntie or her actual name recalling that both her husband and son had given "Harry" a hard time over the years. Harry moves closer to Blaise as if hoping the taller boy would protect him which both lifted and hurt Adriana's heart.

"There is nothing to be scared of Xavier your Aunt is one of the best healers at St. Mungos for children and teenagers," his mother said giving him a comforting smile.

"I will just start by casting a diagnostic charm on you so I can find out what we will need to work on it is perfectly harmless," Narcissa said with a small smile of her own. "If it helps I will cast it first on your brother so you can see there is nothing to be worried about," she said used to a slight fear of the charm when it is first used on a person.

"Yeah it is fine," Blaise said giving Harry's hand a tight comforting squeeze before he lets go and allows the spell to be cast on him. As the parchment with his results get printed out Narcissa motions Harry over to her so that they could go over it together.

"The results show anything that has happened to a person since the last time such a spell was cast on them. See it shows that since I last cast the charm on your brother from over the summer he has had one cold, had some bumps and bruises most likely running into something or other, and has been eating a little too much junk food while at school," Narcissa said pointing out each item on the list as Adriana sends Blaise a disappointed look. "Now your turn," Narcissa said as she cast the spell on her long lost nephew with a smile. But as the results printed out her smile, as well as Blaise and Adriana's, fall as well seeing the results print from the wand. It was normal for a someone who after their first diagnostic charm cast of them for the parchment to maybe half a roll but Harry's keep going as every injury he had ever received both at Hogwarts and the Dursleys were compiled.

When the printout was finished Adriana and Blaise pulled him into a tight hug while Narcissa cast a spell to highlight anything that needed to be taken care of right away. Even with that spell in effect the results were numerous from broken bones that had never healed properly, malnutrition, being constantly exposed to something he was allergic to, and a lingering illness. Narcissa as not one to drink anything worse than a Butterbeer but seeing the list from her Nephew wanted to down a shot of her husband's Fireswhisky. "I am going to have to get in contact with Sev so he can start brewing," Narcissa said to herself before turning to the reunited family. "In the mean time I think it might be best if Xavier stays here for a while so I can observe his health until they both head back to class. You two of course are welcome to stay as well."

"Won't we get in trouble for staying out?" Harry asked.

"No it seems after you and the Goblin left he Great Hall Headmaster Dumbledore postponed classes for a week so that he and the other Heads could find out both who and how the Goblet had been tampered with," Blaise said giving his shoulder a squeeze as their aunt lead them out of the hall and to the wing that the pair would stay in while visiting the Malfoys.

Harry was taken to a bedroom and was told to get in bed as Narcissa gave him a potion that would both give him dreamless sleep but also start healing some of the damage to his body. Being overly familiar with the taste of some health potions due to his time in the Hospital Wing Harry drained it in one so as to reduce the amount of time he would need to taste it in his mouth and fell right to sleep. When Harry woke up an unknown amount of time latter it was to find a beam of sunlight in his eyes and something holding onto his hand. Blinking his eyes in the light he turns to look seeing a sleeping Blaise beside him holding tightly onto his hand. As Harry tries to pull his hand free the other boy makes a small noise without opening his eyes as he tightens his hold. Not having any experience in either dealing with Blaise or a situation like this Harry had no idea what to do as for the moment he stop trying to get away and just let the other sleep. But when he feels the need to go the bathroom and the other still is not up Harry tries to wake him with little success until out of desperation he grabs the pillow had had been using and hits the other with it waking him up. "Morning Xavier, Harry or whatever," Blaise said blinking up at him without letting go of his hand.

"Can you let me go I really need to use the bathroom," Harry said as Blaise lets go at once.

"It is located behind that door," his twin said pointing at the left most door from their spot on the bed. Harry quickly hurries to it before going inside and locking it behind himself making Blaise let out a soft chuckle as he stretches before climbing out of the bed.

When Harry returns he see Blaise doing some pushups beside the bed before he nimbly jumps back to his feet giving Harry a nod as he moves past him to use the bathroom himself. Not really wanting to leave the room and get lost Harry tried to find something to wear for even when he was forced to wear Dudley's clothing he was never one who like to wear the same thing day after day without washing it. Moving to a wardrobe in the corner Harry opened it up and found it stocked with clothing, unfortunately they were all made to fit someone of his new brother's more muscular and taller build. Biting his tongue Harry moved onto a chest of drawers to check in there finding some older clothes that would better fit his height though not his slimmer build. Having no other choice Harry stripped all but his underwear off as he pulled on a pair of tan slacks, an orange muscle shirt before throwing a deep forest green robe on top. He still felt as if he was wearing some of Dudley's old clothing due to the excess room, though less than if he was in the Muggle's clothing. "You look ridiculous ," Blaise said coming out of the bathroom and going to the wardrobe for his own change of clothing.

"Well it is not my fault that everything in here is meant for you and I refuse to wear something twice in a row," Harry said glowering at the other boy.

"Well that is good to know that you have that in common with our family," a familiar voice said from one of the doors making Harry turn his face falling as he spots Draco leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked sharply as his blonde rival holds up his hands palms out as if in surrender.

"Well I did come to apologize as well as lead you to breakfast but if you are going to act like that maybe I shall just leave you two alone," Draco said turning on his heal and making as if to leave.

" **Draco** ," Blaise said a little sternly "get your ass back here and really apologize or I will no longer help you in Transfiguration."

"Fine," Draco said turning back to Harry and shocking the other boy a he gave him a bow. "I Draco Lucius Malfoy apologize for how I have treated you for the last three years and two months. I would like to get to know you better cousin." Harry was so shocked he could not speak and only nodded at the blonde as he stood back up and waited for the brothers before leading them to the dinning room.

Harry looked around at the place as they traveled comparing it to the Burrow since that was the only other Magical Home he had ever been in, but despite the room and obvious difference in income there was little difference. As they entered the dinning room finding both elder Malfoys as well as his new Mom Harry even noticed that there was a Magical Family clock that showed where the members of the family were at any given time. There was a difference as rather than just the immediately family of Draco and his parents he saw Blaise, Adriana as wells as two others he did not recognize and assume them to be his father's twin and last cousin. Below the clock there had been placed two hands of a male and female in black frames. Rather then head to the table Harry walked over to take a closer look and saw someone who resembled the pictures he had of his dad as well as a woman. "Your father and Aunt," a voice said from behind him as someone placed a hand on his shoulder turning to see it was Lucius who was actually giving his a sad smile. "I am sorry for how I have acted Nephew please forgive me," Lucius said still looking at the frame containing his little brother's clock hand with red eyes as if he had been crying profusely.

Lucius had been hoping that Christopher had just been under some spells to forget himself which had caused his hand to fall off the clock but finding out that his missing Nephew had been living as Harry he know knew his little brother was dead. He had spent almost all of last night in tears as he and Xeno had finally found out what had happened to their missing sibling. Xeno of course was hit harder than he was being Christopher's twin having collapsed into a drunken heap after drinking to much alcohol to help drown out his pain. Xeno was currently sleeping it off under the eyes of one of the family's House Elves not that he could blame him though he forced himself to get to breakfast to start making amends to his brother's son.

"Would you be willing to be added to the clock?" Lucius asked hesitantly to the young Wizard.

"What would I have to do?" Harry asked worried that it would require some blood magic or something.

"Nothing to bad all you would need to do is take hold of an empty hand and feed your magic into it before placing it on the clock," Lucius said as he pulled an empty clock hand from behind his back and held it out to Harry. Reaching gingerly for it Harry plucked it from Mr. Malfoy's open hand and closed his eyes trying to push some magic into it as he did his wand, but without casting any spells. Thinking he finally got it he handed it back to Draco's dad who fixed it to the clock as he hand made a couple of rotations as it got aligned with the magical item before it settled on "Lost." Though it was not ideal in the rest of the family's minds for Xavier to consider himself lost it was a lot better since despite their previous encounters the boy did not think of himself as either their prisoner or being in mortal peril.


	3. In Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Xavier takes part in his first Magical Holiday

Lucius lead Harry back to the table where all but his new Uncle Xeno had shown up for breakfast. Harry is lead to a seat between Draco and Blaise as Lucius pulls out his chair for him before he took his place at the head of the table. Harry was not sure what to expect to happen during the meal but he was not expected for a small amount of wine in a fluted glass to appear before him. "Have you taken part in Samhain celebration before Xavier?" Lucius asked seeing the look of confusion at the drink before him.

"No sir," Harry said.

"Uncle Lucius or Luci will be fine Xavier," Lucius said giving him a smile. "The holiday of Samhain is a time of the year where we honor those who have passed on in their lives. Now it actually happens on the same day with the Muggle Halloween. But I think we can all take this time to pay honor for your father, and my brother."

"What does it entitle?" Harry asked still unable to call the man Uncle yet.

"We will all go around the table and share a memory of great significance for one who is dead, in this case Christopher. As Head of the House where the ceremony is taking place it is my duty to start. And seeing both you and your brother brings to mind one memory of my childhood," Lucius said taking hold of his glass and lifting it up as if in toast. "It all happened when Xeno and Chris were five years old. They had heard of another set of twins, during one of our families Yule ball, who would occasionally switch clothing to pretend to be each other and confuse people. So one day in mid-February they decided to try it out for themselves, however, they did not take into account one thing. The other twins had been identical while they were fraternal," Lucius said as a chuckle ran around the table. "Our parents went along with it pretending that their change of clothing had worked making the twins happy. I only found out about their game when I had gotten home from a friends house being all of nine years old I could not see why my parents were letting them get away with it. I called them out on it utterly ruining their fun which I now regret. So in the memory of the fun that he shared I drink to the memory of Christopher," Lucius said as he brought the glass to his mouth and drained it before placing it on the table before him.

"How have I never heard that story before?" Adriana asked.

"Christopher forbade me from telling you not liking how he had not seen the flaw in their actions. Xeno also did not want it to be told after Christopher and Xavier had gone missing not wanting you to think about what you might have missed if the twins had been raised together," Lucius said. "But seeing Xavier and Blaise back together I could think of no greater memory to share to honor brother."

"Sharing memories are we?" a voice said making Harry look to the door way to see a man in drink stained robes and red rimmed eyes. "I might have one to share," the man said as a wine glass appeared in his hand. "My first bad memory of my brother. It happened during our sorting where Christopher was sorted into Ravenclaw while I was sent to Slytherin like the rest of our family. This was the first time we had ever really been apart and it felt to me as if a knife had been thrust into his my heart. Granted it did lead him to become friends with Narcissa who he introduced to Luci, as well as my dear beloved Pandora. But still at the time we were apart and not for the last time," the man said as he lifted the glass up but rather than drink it turned it over and let the wine splash onto the carpet at his feet before he threw the glass into the fire. Without another word the man turned on his heal and left the room.

"You will have to excuse your Uncle he is taking finding out Christopher is dead rather than just in Magical Coma or something," Lucius said giving Harry a sad look.

"I guess it is my turn," Draco's mom said lifting her glass. "As Xeno said Chris and myself became best friends during our time at Hogwarts. He was also the one to introduce me to Luci," Narcissa said placing her open hand on Lucius's arm. "Unlike Adriana and Chris neither Luci or myself had a Magic selected mate. It was during the first weekend after the Yule where he decided to introduce me to his older brother, having already meet Xeno. I of course knew who Lucius was the Prefect of Slytherin and know to be very stoic and scary but seeing him with the twins I got my first look at what type of man he really was. All thanks to Chris who had his older brother laughing with some of the jokes and puns he had found in the books of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Seeing Lucius in such a way was the first step to me falling for him and it was all thanks to Chis not to mention all the fun we shared together," Narcissa said with tears in her eyes as she drained her glass of wine and set it down next to her husband's.

"What can I say or pick just one memory," Adriana said taking hold of her wine glass but did not lift it from the table. "Lady Magic declared us to be destined mates and just like Xeno's mate of who was in my year but in Ravenclaw House I was in Slytherin. As soon as he sat down after being sorted I caught his eyes making us feel the spark of our bond. I guess the memory I would like to share would be our first date during out courting," Adriana said turning to Harry and looked him right in the eye. "As I was both older and after marriage he would take my name I was the one courting him. For our first date I had taken him to Camelot where were to have lunch as well as visit the Library of Merlin. Your father always loved books and Merlin's library had some of the rarest Magical Tomes in Brittan. I did not think I would have been able to get him to leave the place but he surprised me as at the time we had set aside for lunch he took me by my arm and escorted me not to the place I had picked out but a little out of the way place he had found out about in the stacks. It was a little hole in the wall place but the food was excellent. Ever since I make a trip back there to honor his memory at least once a year," Adriana said drinking her wine more sedately then Lucius and Narcissa before she turned her glass over and set it upside down on the table.

"I have no actual personal memories of Uncle Chris," Draco said as he took up his glass. "I do recall stories, however, and my favorite one was how he and mom became friends. It happened, according to Mom on their first day of class. The pair had been put together for a project in Transfiguration. Mother was sort of worried having heard that Uncle Chris had an almost violent first meeting with Cousin Black, but he did not hold Sirius against her," Draco. "The two of them had worked together to get the best grade for the project and over the course of the project the pair became the sort of friends that were joined at the hip." Having said his piece Draco lifted his drink and drunk the small amount of wine before placed it right side up like his parents on the table.

Harry suddenly realized that since the talk has headed down the table it was not his turn to share. "I do not real have any memories of my dad at all, though at the end of my first year I was given a photo album of pictures of him and Lily during their time at school," Harry said quietly.

"Can I see it?" Adriana asked.

"Um it is at Hogwarts," Harry said leading them to have a House Elf collect it from his trunk. Handing it over to the other's Lucius, Narcissa, and Adriana gave the book a strange look.

"There is a Glamour on most of these pictures," Adriana said pulling out her wand and tapped it the book. Instantly the photos began to change as the familiar pics looked like they were melting before the real pictures took their place. In the picture his father's hair changed color to the platinum blonde that the Malfoy family was known for and in place of Lily the pictures now contained a younger Adriana. "I have not seen these in years," Adriana said with a smile on her face as she began to flip through the pages as everyone looked on. Suddenly she gasped tears filling her eyes. Turning the book towards her sons she showed them a picture of her holding them as babies with Christopher wrapping his arms around her.

Luna gave a smile as she noticed Xavier's clock hand make a jerk towards home before it returned to lost as the ceremony was forgotten in favor of looking through the photo album as her long lost cousin leaned into his mother. As the group looked at the pictures Adriana would share what she remembered about each picture making the reunited twins smile at the tale of their parent's courtship. Harry did not think he would forget this day as long as he lived as he and his refound family went through his small photo album before more were brought out letting him see his dad and new uncles as they were kids. More photo albums followed showing pictures of his cousins' growing up with Draco blushing as his school rival saw pictures of his first bath and being chased through a hall in nothing but a pair of underwear on his head. The last album was only half filed with pictures of Blaise all of which seemed slightly sad due to the serious nature of his twin having grown up alone. "Do you have any photos from the place you grew up?" Adriana asked turning to Harry.

"No," Harry said so low that they barely heard him.

"Why is that surely where you were living wanted a memory of you growing up?" Lucius asked seeing his nephew's clock hand shift from Lost to Prison.

"They did not care for me," Harry said in the same low voice making everyone lean in close to him. "My aunt and uncle did not like anything outside their idea of normal so me being Magical was a great embarrassment to them which they tried to correct."

"How," Narcissa asked reaching into her robes and fingering her wand thinking of the results of his diagnostic charm from the night before.

"Well mostly I was treated like a House Elf doing choirs, cooking dinner and the like. Which was all well and good," Harry said unable to look at anyone and just staring into his lap missing the shared look between the others that plainly said that it did not sound well or good at all. "I only really got into trouble if I had a moment of Wild Magic like the time I ended up floating onto the roof of my school, turning a teacher's wig blue, making my hair grow back after my aunt had cut off everything but my bangs. Then there was a time right before I was sent my letter informing me I was to go to Hogwarts I accidently vanished a plate of glass letting a boa constructor free in a zoo."

"And they punished you for that?" Draco asked confused as his using Wild Magic had always been applauded for it show he was not a Squib.

"I was raised by Muggles," Harry said still not looking up "what I had been told was Lily's sister and her husband."

"Did no one come see you as you grew up to let you know about our world?" Lucius asked horrified at what his nephew was telling him.

"The first person who talked to me about it was Hagrid when he came to deliver my letters. I mean I had some random folks come up to me shaking my hand but than I guess Apparating away shortly afterwards.

"Introduction from the Ground's keeper," Lucius muttered to himself rubbing the bridge of his nose and wincing as if he had a headache.

"That is why he was helping you get your school supplies," Draco shot out recalling meeting Harry in Madam Malkin's shop. "How long did he meet with you to tell you about the Magical World?"

"Well he helped me buy my stuff and took me home so around four hours or so," Harry said as almost the entire table brought a hand to their faces and rubbed from forehead to chin in clear exasperation. Harry once again did not notice still looking down at his hands held together in his lap as he continued "The only problem was that before he took my shopping my uncle had been trying to avoid the letters so had driven us all out to a small island on a lake over a days worth of travel away. If not for my neighbor Mrs. Figg I would have been stuck waiting for them on my front porch."

"Please tell me you are joking that he left you alone with no means to get into the house?" Adriana asked as her face paled at hearing what her baby had gone through.

"I am not, I also found out that during our time together he forgot to tell me how to actually reach Platform 9 3/4," Harry said.

"Than how did you get on the train?" Blaise asked.

"I noticed a family with an owl and followed them when all but the mother and two youngest had gone through I made my way over and asked them how to do it," Harry said doing his best not to give the identities away knowing the bad blood between the Weasley and Malfoy families.

"That is why you are so close to the Weasleys," Draco said shocking Harry. "Oh come on it was not hard to figure out after all most Magical families have two three kids tops, and if it was a family of three kids you would most likely have waited to see if you could tell how the other kids got through the barrier." Harry blushed a little at how obvious it was after Draco explained it.


	4. A Meeting with the Headmaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier returns to Hogwarts and has a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to being around his family Harry has become used to his name so will be called Xavier from now on.

Xavier had been allowed to spend a full week with his family letting him really get to know his extended family with the exception of his Uncle Xeno who had taken he news of the death of his twin rather hard and had spent most of the time drunk and angry. In that time he had also gotten used to his real name as he finally stopped thinking of himself as Harry Potter. After the week off of classes that the Goblins had ordered had finished Xavier had to bid farewell to to his mother, aunt and Uncles as he Blaise, Draco and Luna headed back to Hogwarts for an announcement from the Goblins and the three school Administrators.

Arriving back at the Castle Xavier found his was not the only family group who had been out of the castle as he saw others walling up the path that lead from Hogsmead back up to the castle. As they reached the Great Hall Xavier's brother and cousins went to their House Tables Xavier began to head to his only for someone's hand to fall on his shoulder. Turning to look at the owner Harry found himself looking into the smiling face of Headmaster Dumbledore. "Just a moment Ha... sorry Xavier having been told that you had been under some enchantments I would like you to hold off heading to a table just now. After the announcement I would like to talk to both you and your brother up in my office. I am sure you recall the way there?" Dumbledore said.

"I do sir behind a stone gargoyle but where shall I sit in the mean time?" Xavier asked.

"Well in the mean time I think that you can sit with your brother," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "That way that you can inform him that I wish to see you both later." The Headmaster began to walk away before he turns and looks back and adds, "Oh by the way I am feeling rather found of Pumpkin Pasties."

Xavier was surprised that people did not seem to notice him as he walked over to the Slytherin table and squeezed himself between his brother and cousin. "I know you have gotten used to having meals with us cousin but your table is over there," Draco teased pointing over to the his normal spot.  
"The Headmaster told me to sit here as well as inform Blaise that he wants to see us afterwards," Xavier said with a shrug. "I must say if feels strange that people are not staring at me sitting here though."

"I think it might have to do with your new look," Blaise teased making Xavier realized that since his cleansing he was no longer the bespectacled white teen that most of the students were used to.

"I guess there is that," Xavier said thinking that with the addition of all the foreign Magicals there were a lot of new students in the hall that the normal population had not yet gotten used to yet, with the exception of possibly the two Champions.

Once everyone had taken their seats as noted by the Hogwarts Elves who had sent a signal to the three heads the meeting began. "Welcome back students I hope you enjoyed your week of of classes. During the break Master Ragnok and the Goblins of Gringotts had gotten to the bottom of who had interfered with the Goblet of Fire. I am sure you have by now all noticed the slight change to the Head table," Dumbledore said making the students look up at the table. There were some gasp as people noticed that Mad-Eye was missing leading to many people to break out in conversations.

Xavier was not sure if it was just due to his familiarity with Ron's voice or if the red head was being loud as he heard, " How could it have been Moody it has to be some Death Eater trick." Ron than glared right at the Slytherin table in the direction of Draco. Xavier blanched a little never been the target of the glare from his best friend.

Dumbledore held up his hands for quite and when that failed to get everyone to stop he cast a spell with his wand to make it sound of the Hogwarts' Express whistle was going off, having received complaints from a family whose child had a negative reaction when he created the fire cracker a few years ago. "Alastor has been taken to St. Mungos for it seems up until now he had been a prisoner by a person who had been thought long dead using a Polyjuice Potion. Said Potion allows a person to take on the appearance of someone else if they have some hair or blood of the person they wish to change into," the Headmaster explained as many students under the fifth year looked confused about the potion. "After we found the culprit we waited for the Potion to run its course to find out that the person who had been passing himself as Alastor was none other than Barty Crouch Jr. which is why Minister Crouch is also not here with us for it seems that he had broke his son out of Azkaban. Both men have since been arrest and are currently facing judgment from not only the Wizengamot but the ICW due to them trying to disrupt the Triwizard. As for the Tournament itself it shall still take place but we will be altering some of the task that we had decided on seeing some of the task were rather more dangerous than we had hoped for as "Moody" and Minister Crouch had a large part in selecting the task for the tournament. That being said the first task will take place at the end of the month so I do hope that you cheer on all three Champions." As he finished speaking he clapped his hands and began the meal.

Xavier made sure to avoid the pumpkin juice as he had found out that both he and Blaise had a deathly allergy to pumpkin and the only reason he was still alive after drinking it all these years was that after he had been taken Lily she had assigned a Potter Elf to slip him an antidote for the rare allergy so as to hide who he really was. As he ate his meal next to his twin and cousin Xavier keep glancing around seeing if anyone would notice that "Harry" had was not in the hall. He was rather glad to see that most of his friends in Gryffindor were looking around for him and he would have waved if they knew what he really looked like. He was almost tempted to throw something at his friends but did not want to get into too much trouble before his meeting with the Headmaster.

After the meal when those around them got up and began to head down to the Slytherin Dorms Xavier and his twin stayed in place for a bit before they made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Giving the password that he had been given the pair rode up the moving staircase, with Blaise commenting that not many Slytherin students who were not Prefects or Headboy/girl. Arriving at the door to the office the twins knocked and were let in to find the meeting was more than just them and the Headmaster as the four Heads of House were there as well. "Ah boys come in and take a seat we have some things to discuss with you," Dumbledore said indicating two seats which were evidently meant for them. Once the two Zabini Heirs had sat down Dumbledore began, "First off I feel I must apologize for what you have gone through Xavier. I had no idea that it had been Lily who was the member of the Potter family and had only been adopted by the Evens family in her youth," Albus said burring his face in his hands.  
As Dumbledore took a moment to collect himself Professor Snape spoke up, "I fear I should also offer an apology as well for I think I caused this whole mess." The Potion Master looked more out of sorts than Xavier had ever seen him. "You see I was friends with Lily in school and before I came to work here I had over heard a Prophecy about the one destined to be the person to end the Dark Lord. Before I told anyone else I had gossip about it with her. It seems she thought that being the mother of this child would make her famous.

I can only recall this now for it seems she had placed some memory charms on me making me think that our friendship ended during our fifth year her, but it seems she decided to take you Xavier as well as your father putting enchantments on you both so that you would look to be the chosen boy to defeat the dark lord. After are meeting I went to inform He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named of the Prophecy as well her "child" being the chosen one. Though she also got a little well I hate to say lucky, for the dates listed as the birth of the child applied to two other children. Your friend Neville Longbottom but also Susan Bones." Both twins mouths fell open at the possible real person born to defeat the Dark Lord. "Unfortunately neither of them got off scot free even with Lily's choice to put you on the chopping block for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named sent some of his Death Eaters after both families which ended up with Susan's parents being killed and Neville's parents being tortured to insanity. Barty Crouch Jr. was one of the Death Eaters who had visited both families so we would like to not to share this with anyone," Professor Snape said making it the most Xavier had heard him talk about anything other than Potions.

"There is another reason we have asked for you both to come up hear beside to offer our sympathy for what Lily had done to your family," Dumbledore said at last having able to collect himself. "Due to Lily having placed some enchantments onto you it could have altered where the Hat was meant to place you so if you wish you can go through a resorting ceremony either here or at breakfast tomorrow," the Headmaster said.

"I think I should like to do it at breakfast so that everyone can see what I really look like," Xavier said.

"Very good my boy and now as you pointed out that you don't look like yourself we shall make up a room for you so that you do not have to face any awkward questions before your resort about who you are and what you are doing in your old bed," Dumbledore said as the twinkle returned to his eyes.

Saying goodbye to Blaise, Xavier was lead to a empty room that was usually used by either visitors to the school or Board members if a meeting ran long. Unlike the dorm rooms there was nothing within the room but a large bed and his school trunk. Going over to it he pulled out one of the new pajamas he had gotten during the time away pulling out a book to read to help him fall asleep. However the book did not really help for he found the room too quite for his liking being used to falling asleep to the loud snores from Dudley when he had been at Privet Drive, the sound of his dorm mates up in Gryffindor Tower and more recently Blaise's soft breathing as his twin slept it the bed next to his own. After about half a hour of trying and failing to sleep Xavier took out his wand and cast a spell he had read about once that had the same function of a white noise machine the Muggles would use. Thinking about the sounds of others sleeping as he cast the spell to create the noise. Feeling like he could fall asleep now Xavier set an alarm on his wand to wake him since he was alone so he would not miss his sorting.

The next morning Xavier was glad he let his mom talk him into getting some new school robes from a place that offered higher quality cloth than Madam Malkins did as he slipped the silk lined robes over his form before grabbing his bag and heading down to the Great Hall. When he arrived he heard muttering from his classmates at seeing the Sorting Hat at the Head Table before Dumbledore's seat. Having been told to not join a table until after he was sorted Xavier leaned against the wall next to the door before he was called. At eight am sharp at the time that food began to appear on the plates for breakfast the Headmaster stood up and announced that a student was going to be checked to see if they had ended up in the right House after being found to have enchantments on them. This lead to muttering from both normal students and the two foreign contingents of students. Which only ended when Xavier was called forward. As he pushed himself from the wall and walked forward there were gasp at his new appearance that he tried to ignore as he sat down on a normal chair as the Headmaster himself placed the Hat on his head.

" _Well hello Xavier_ ," the Hat said to him.

"Did you know who I was the other two times I wore you?" Xavier asked the Magical artifact.

" _I did not though I did feel your family's magic calling you to Slytherin like both your Uncles and Mother though not really towards Ravenclaw like your father. SO I will give you a choice where exactly would you like to go_?" the Hat asked.

"I don't know I like all my friends in Gryffindor though I don't know how they will act with me being a Malfoy, but on the other hand there has been some bad blood between the members of Slytherin House and myself in the past even if I am somewhat on good terms with my cousin," Xavier said deep in thought and hearing the Hat chuckle at him.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Xavier's clock hand swung from _School_ to _Lost_ for a moment though only the pictures in the room noticed it before it spun around to land on _Home_ at the exact moment the Hat called out where the Co-Zabini Heir was to be sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it there as I have not decided if I want to have Xavier stay in Gyrffindor or end up in Slytherin or another House all together.


	5. The Welcoming Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier heads back to class and sends a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like offer a shout out of thanks to Freyascarlatti for sending me their analysis on Xavier's House placement.

" **SLYTHERIN** "

As the Sorting Hat called out his results the Hall had fallen into a shocked silence before applause began from the Slytherin as well several of his friends in the various houses. Handing the Hat back to his former Head of House Xavier made his way over to his brother and cousin, who quickly made room for him to sit down. As he pulled a plate towards him there was some movement down the table as most of the female students in his year moved over to the newest Snake. "Oh you better watch out Xavier looks like the welcoming committee is coming over," Draco teased as Pansy, Millicent, Tracy, and Daphne sat down across them.

"Well first off welcome to the Snake pit Pott... Xavier," Pansy said holding out a hand to him. "Alright that is out of the way now to business so spill Granger or the Weaslette?"

"Hermione or Ginny?" Xavier said confused.

"On quite being coy it does not suit you which one is it? Tracy asked.

"I guess Hermione," Xavier said thinking they were asking which one he thought was closer to.

"Oh since when?" Pansy said leaning forward.

"The troll during Halloween/Samhain during our first year," Xavier said a smiling come to his face before lifting an eyebrow at seeing the girls exchange some coins.

"Who would have thought you were dating Granger," Pansy said making Xavier nearly choke.

"I am not dating Hermione," Xavier said.

"So it is not Granger or Weaslette so is it another one of the Weasleys or is it Creevey?" Millicent jumped in making Xavier blush.

"I am not dating anyone," Xavier stated trying his best not to shout.

"Your are not? How very interesting," Pansy said with a smirk that made Xavier gulp a little in fear as the girls exchanged their money back. "So who did you get on your Cupid test than?" Finally understanding what was going on Xavier placed his silverware back on the table and informed them that from his test the Cupid test cast on him as a baby had failed.

"So the person Lady Magic set aside for you either was not born yet or she does not a specific person in mind for you," Tracy said with a slight smile. "I take it from your history that you never had a retest done?"

"You would be correct," Xavier said wondering where they were going this time missing the look shared behind his back between his brother and cousin.

"Well then you need a retest to see if you have a Soulmate as it were," Pansy said making plans to do just that as she and the others left to resume their original places.

"Congratulations Xavier you are now officially a part of Slytherin House going through that," Blaise said giving his brother a hearty smack to his back.

"Wait are you telling me they do that to everyone?" Xavier asked in shock.

"Well not everyone but despite how they act in out in the rest of the castle those four are quite, "Draco said before moving in closer "well totally into matchmaking. Though I would tell you not to spread it around and ruin their "bad girl" reps or they will hurt you."

"You almost sound scared Draco," Xavier said chuckling a little.

"Oh I am do you think I want to take them on they are all nuts," Draco said with a shiver.

"Yeah don't mess with them bro," Blaise said with a slight chuckle of his own. Before Xavier could asked for some sort of example of why they were scared of the four girls Professor Snape came over and handed to him his new scheduled letting him see that he his first class of the day was now History of Magic with the Huffelpuffs. Xavier was thankful for that for having that class first since Professor Binns never used a text book considering he had packed his bag for his Gryffindor classes.

Following his brother and cousin to the class Xavier took out his notebook to take notes not sure where to sit for he knew that by this time most of the people had a place they preferred in each class. He was not sure if the others left the spot next to his brother or if that spot was normally vacant as he sat down wondering of Binns would even notice that he had switched classes. Xavier was not disappointed as Binns went along with his lesson as if nothing had happened making him wonder if the Ghost Professor even recognized the change of years. He thought that made sense since the man had been talking about nothing but Goblin wars in class since his first year, and there had to be more notable history of the Magical World that actual involved humans.

Thankfully the class was only single period followed by single period for a break. Xavier used the opportunity to head to his new rooms in the Slytherin dorm surprising Draco and Blaise as he walked right up to the entrance to the dorms and waited for them to give him the password so he could go inside. "How did you know where the door was located?" Draco asked him as Xavier changed the content of his bag to suit his new classes for the day.

"I will tell you later," Xavier said sitting down at one of the desk in his new room that looked like no one had claimed. "I will see you in our next class I want to write a letter to someone."

"Yeah whatever you say see you in Charms," Blaise said as he and Draco leave him to it both thinking he was writing to the Weasleys and did not want them to comment on it.

They were both wrong as Xavier had been waiting for the week he had been with his family to contact Sirius not wanting to them to know that he was in contact with the escaped prisoner. Setting a timer on his wand so he did forget to go to his next class Xavier began to write to the man he still saw as his Godfather.

_Sirius,_

_Some of what I am about to tell you may be old news depending on if Ron or Hermione used the owl you had sent to Ron to let you know. Either way I though I would let you hear what has just happened in my own words. This year it had been decided to bring back the Triwizard Tournament and on the Samhain the champions were chosen. My name was entered into the Goblet of Fire under the name for the Island of Avalon. Don't worry it all came out alright in the end for as the Heads of the three schools were discussing it the Goblins came to pick up the Goblet leading to what they called a Test of Validity to prove the Champions entered themselves._

_Well good news the test proved that I did not enter the tournament, but it also revealed that I am not the son of Lily and James Potter. It turns out Lily was actually the person born into the family of Potter and "James" was actually Christopher Malfoy and had been married to Adriana Zabini, my real mother. Lily had heard about a Prophecy about someone who was to be born to defeat Voldemort. After hearing this she cast a memory charm on Professor Snape to make him think their friendship ended while they were in school. She also stole me and my father away from my twin brother and mother casting charms on my dad turning him into James Potter. She had gone through steps to both hide us away from our real family. To hide me she both Blood Adopted me as well as put a Glamour on me and those were just the nice things she had done to me._

_I am letting you know all this so you can hopefully find someway to get yourself tested since Lily not only put memory charms on Professor Snape she had done all of this under Dumbledore's nose. I think you have some spells on you as from the one story I heard from my Aunt Narcissa was that you and my dad did not get off to a good start. Though that is the only story I heard of you two so maybe you did become friends latter in your time at school._

_Xavier Joseph Zabini (formerly misnamed as Harry Potter)_

_P.S. The reason I did not write sooner is that I had been sent home to connect with my real family._

_P.P.S. After getting all the spells and enchantments taken off of me Dumbledore allowed me to be resorted. Just like my mother I was sorted into Slytherin House._

_P.P.P.S I do hope that all this does not make you not want to contact me ever again. For even finding my real family I do still consider you my Godfather._

_I really hope to hear from you soon._

Xavier put down his quill running his fingers through his messy hair and hoped he would hear from Sirius and not just a short message telling him to fuck off. Rolling up the message to send with Hedwig latter he thought about writing to Professor Lupin as well only for his alarm to go off for him to head to his next class.

Xavier arrived at the classroom just as the last class was getting out and froze in place as he came face to face with his former house mates. "Oh hey," he said giving the a slight wave while awkwardly shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Good on ya mate," Dean said with a smile as he gave his arm a playful jab.

"Are you alight?" Hermione asked pulling him into a hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Xavier asked a little confused.

"Well you did just find out that what you thought you knew about yourself was a lie," she said giving him a smile.

"And that you are a Malfoy," Ron said a little gruffly.

"It is fine I have been able to actually learn about my dad a lot more than what I had ever heard of before. You know what I would always hear he was good at Quidditch or that he was a joker and loved Lily that was it," Xavier said beaming at his best friends though the smile falling a little seeing the still mistrustful look in Ron's eyes. "But there was so much more from what my mom said he was an even bigger bookwork than you Mione and he loved to make cookies just because."

"And he was a Malfoy," Ron said.

"Yes he was a Malfoy who ended up in Ravenclaw due to his love of learning," Xavier said getting a little annoyed at Ron. "Well I shall not keep you," he said as he made his way into the class room and sat down in his normal seat.

As the Ravenclaw and Slytherins filed into the room he saw Blaise as he entered and start to chuckle a little. "What is so funny?" Xavier asked.

"Let me guess that is your normal seat?" Blaise asked in response.

"Yes," he said unsure where his twin was going with this as the other laughed again.

"We somehow picked the same spot." Blaise said taking the open seat beside him.

"Well it is a good seat close enough to the front," Xavier said.

"And plenty of leg room," Blaise finished making them both laugh. "Though I think from now one we will have to do Broom-Wand-Cloak* to find out who get it.

"Yeah too bad we are like Dad and Uncle Xeno rather than the Weasley twins so that no one could tell who won the seat by looks alone," Xavier said as both twins and Draco who had arrived in time to hear the comment touch their wand hand to their forehead thinking about Lucius Samhain memory.

Xavier found that he did better in the class than normal which he put down to being able to read the notes on the board with no problem as Professor Flitwick began to teach them the Summoning Charm. At first Xavier had some trouble with casting it until Blaise who had already pulled it off telling him to think of it as a different way to cast the Levitation Charm. After his twin pointed it out Xavier was able to see the similarities between the two spells and managed to Summon the pillow he was working on. He had been not expecting it to work right after Blaise input leading the pillow to smack him in the face to some teasing laughs from his classmates. It almost felt like it did during his classes with Gryffindor and not the normally mean spirited laughs he got from Slytherin before.

After class as he packed his supplies back up to join the others for their lunch Pansy grabbed his arm and lead him up to Professor Flitwick. "What can I do for you today Miss Parkinson?" Flitwick said with a slight chuckle.

"I have another one for you Professor if you are willing," Pansy said with a smile while Xavier did his best not to roll his eyes as he heard the other Slytherins chuckle behind him.

"Are you okay with this young Zabini?" Flitwick asked him.

"I suppose sir," Xavier said thinking about the warning his brother and cousin had given him about getting on Pansy and the other fourth year Slytherin girl's bad side.

"Very well," the diminutive Charms Master said taking out his wand and casting a Cupid Locator Spell on him. Xavier found himself in a cloud of red, pink, and purple mist as the spell washed over him. It felt a little as if he was being poked and prodded by the multi-colored mist before they disappeared and a role of parchment appeared at his feet.

Xavier reached down for it only for Pansy to quickly scoop it up and read. "Xavier Joseph Zabini will find their perfect bond with Pansy Rose Parkinson." There were some gasp in the room before Pansy started to laugh as she turned the parchment to him so that only he could read the real results.

**There is no match for Xavier Joseph Zabini.**

Xavier decided to play along with what ever game Pansy was doing as he reached out as if to take the parchment only to grab hold of her hand and bring it to his lips giving it a kiss. To his surprise she actually blushed a little while still giggling as the sound of a body hitting the floor came from the others as someone fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rock-Paper-Scissors. Where Broom flies out of range of spell cast by Wand. Wand rips Cloak and Cloak blocks Broom riders view.


	6. The Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier and Pansy decide to prank the school

Xavier was rather surprised to see Pansy blush at the kiss to her hand, and thanks to his angle he was the only one to see her eyes widen a little in surprise. Deciding to keep up with the charade Xavier brought her hand to his and wrapped it with his leading her out of the room. As the left the room he was able to see that it had been Draco who had fainted after he had kissed Pansy's hand and was now being fanned by Blaise who had a look of utter surprise on his face.

Xavier lead an unresisting Pansy out of the room and towards the Great Hall for lunch. When the had got a few corridors away with no signs of the others following he pulled the girl into an empty classroom. "Okay would you like to tell me what that was all about?" Xavier asked letting go of her hand "Trying to make Draco jealous?"

"I wish," Pansy said walking over and perching on a desk. "Lady Magic matched him with Daphne's younger sister. No like you I had no destined mate."

"Then why tell them we were meant for each other," Xavier asked hopping onto the desk right beside her.

"Well as you could have guessed by Professor Flitwick's response I tend to have him test everyone who had no destined mate as a baby. If they still did not have a destined mate I would always say they were meant to be with me," Pansy said pulling a leg to her chest and wrapping her arms around it. "Thank you by the way," she said giving him a large smile. "You were the first one to play along."

"Well in Gryffindor we all thought you and Draco were a couple so I though I would pay back Draco for teasing me for the last couple of years a little. Sorry if I took it a little to far," Xavier said leaning towards Pansy.

"I am not it was rather sweet," Pansy said giving him another smile leaning towards him as well making their shoulders touch.

"Why do you do it?" Xavier asked not moving away.

"Well I know what others say about me having a nasty attitude, being stuck up and not being good looking. I have hear most say I have the nose of a bloody pug," Pansy said laying her face on her upraised knee. "But that does not mean I am any less deserving of love from someone."

"It sure as hell does not," Xavier said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"So I snatch the results to inform they are meant to be with me just to see how they would react," Pansy said placing her head on his shoulder.

"In hopes that they would be like Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius and come to accept you as you are?" he ventured.

"Yeah but as I said you are the only one who had ever even played along," she said and he was startled to hear what sounded like a sob come from her. 

"Would you help me in a prank on Draco?" Xavier said giving her a smile hoping to cheer her up

"And why would I do that?" Pansy asked with a small sniff.

"Well for one thing I want to still prank Draco some more and he did mention he was quite scared of you," Xavier said said in a whisper even though they were alone. "Also if there is someone who is really interested in you the fact that we are "dating" might lead them to make a move and confess."

"Oh Xavier that is positively Slytherin of you," Pansy said with a laugh. "And by the way I already knew he was scared of me."

"So what say you Miss Pansy Rose Parkinson will you join me in pranking Draco and my brother by pretending we are dating?" Xavier asked.

"Oh it would be my pleasure Xavier," Pansy said with a wicked grin as she shook his offered hand. "So how long do you think we can pull this off?"

"I think we can at pull it off until the first task," Xavier said.

"Would you be willing to place a bet on that?" Pansy teased.

"What are the terms?" Xavier asked

"Lets say if we make it to the first task without either Draco or your brother being none the wiser you win but if they find out I win," Pansy said.

"Win what though?" Xavier asked.

"Well a normal Pureblood bet along this nature it would be for a single Gallon but it can be for something different if you like," Pansy explained.

"I think a Gallon sounds good," Xavier agreed.

"That is good then shall we come up with some guild lines such as kissing and dates?" Pansy asked.

"I am fine with a normal kiss I guess, but not one involving tongues," Xavier stated "as for dates I think maybe a couple before the first task should be enough."

"I suggest one of those dates should be the upcoming Hogsmead visit, not for the whole day but at least for a bite to eat," Pansy offered.

"Deal," Xavier said "are you okay with holding hands or acting like a new couple?"

"What do you mean by that precisely?" Pansy asked.

"Well as never really dated anyone I am basing this off of sitcoms. So I was thinking besides holding hands and what not feeding each other small bits of food and such," Xavier said.

"Leaving behind what a sitcom is for the moment," Pansy said "I have no problems as long as it is just finger food. Though I think we should discuss this latter unless you wish to skip lunch," she said with a smile over hearing a discussion between Blaise and Draco during their free period earlier about making sure Xavier never skipped a meal for what had gone through as Harry.

"I guess," Xavier said holding out his arm to her for them to leave the classroom together.

With a smile rather than take hold of his offered hand Pansy slipped her arm through his and started to leave the room with him at her side. Xavier let her lead the way down to the Great Hall where most students were already there eating lunch. As they walked in arm and arm there was a sharp drop in the noise level as they saw the pair with many Hogwarts' students mouth fall open in shock. Pansy gave them all a slight wave as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked over to the Slytherin table. Sitting down the pair filled their plates one-handed as they had yet to release each other's arm. The pair did their best to hide their smiles as they began to eat to the watching crowd even implementing their feeding each other as Xavier used his fork to spear a cherry from his salad and hold it up to her. Pansy arched an eyebrow at him for just a moment before she ate it with a smile leaning her head on his shoulder again.

Pansy decided to pay him back by offering up a piece of a steak from her plate. Having never realized how intimate this activity would be with the sharing of objects that had been in each others mouth making it as if they were kissing a little. Holding back a blush just barely Xavier covered up what he was thinking as he grabbed his goblet and took a drink before he began coughing before passed out. Being so distracted that with the prank he had absentmindedly poured himself some pumpkin juice without thinking. Pansy looked horrified as his eyes rolled back and would have fallen back off the bench if not for her arm wrapped with his. Both Draco and Blaise left their seats and hurried over as did Professor Snape in worry for his newest student.

Xavier woke up staring up a familiar ceiling knowing from that alone that he was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Shifting he head he saw that he was not alone, though the people at his bedside was now different from previous visits as his brother, both cousins and Pansy was on one side of the bed while on the other side sat Hermione, Ginny and the twins. It took him a moment to realize that Pansy was holding one of his hands and Hermione the other as both girls sent each other distrustful looks over his form. "So what did I miss?" he asked making some of them jump in shock.

"Evidently the talk with Aunt Adrian when she told you that both you and Blaise are deathly allergic to pumpkin," Draco said rolling his eyes at him.

"Lay off him Malfoy he most likely forgot I mean a lot has changed for him recently," Ginny said shooting the blonde a dark look.

"Calm down Gin, Dray you are both right I was distracted a little," Xavier said trying to calm the two groups down.

"Evidently," Hermione said taking in Pansy grip on his hand as well as how they had been acting in the Great Hall.

"And what is that meant to mean Granger?" Pansy asked taking in her look.

"Well he must be thinking after what you did to him," Hermione shot back.

"She did nothing to him it seems that they are destined mates by order of Lady Magic," Blaise said still finding it hard to believed though it did make sense why the girl never revealed who she had been really been bound to not wanting to upset him or Draco and their family.

"No," Ginny said with a hint of anguish in her voice causing Xavier to experience some regret at doing this prank.

"Sorry to say it is true," Draco said "Professor Flitwick, himself cast the spell. And afterwards neither of them denied it but actually bonded a little." While making sure not to look at Pansy, Xavier caught eyes with the twins who gave him knowing looks.

"Which is also the only reason Mom is not here, though she does send you and Pansy her love. She would have you invite Pansy to the Yule if not for the Tournament," Blaise said. "Now Pansy I want to make sure that he does not do this again."

"Gotcha," Pansy said putting two fingers to her forehead and giving a sloppy salute shocking Hermione and Ginny when she leaned in and kissed Xavier's cheek. "I will also lay off the pumpkin lip balm." It was all Xavier could do not to roll his eyes wondering if there really was such a flavor of lib balm.

"Well than we shall leave you to rest," Draco said as all but the twins made to leave his bedside.

"What's up?" Xavier asked worried that they like Ron would have an issue with his real family.

"First off we want to convey our congratulations in finding your real family and your destined mated," Fred said as the others leave as George looks on with a smile as the doors close after everyone else leaves.

"Oh Xavier we never knew you have it in you," George stated looking as if he wanted to hug the younger male.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked actually confused.

"This thing with Pansy little bro, everyone else might not see it but we do," Fred stated.

"How?" Xavier asked trying to think about what had given him away.

"Well for one we know about Lady Magic's chosen and you would not need a test to prove you are meant to be with her," George explained.

"And secondly the looks on both your faces when you decided to feed each other was a slight give away," Fred added.

"Still it is a Grade O Prank you have here," George said.

"We want in on it."

"Yes."

"Wait you want to help us prank my brother and cousin?" Xavier asked.

"You are thinking too small this is pranking the entire school and maybe more due to your being Harry," Fred stated rubbing his hands together.

"What do you have in mind?" Xavier asked propping himself up.

"Well if you are dating gifts are need, poems, and the like and we would like to provide them for you and Pansy to give each other," George stated.

"Think of us as your behind the scenes stage crew furnishing props for the show."

"That sounds like a good idea let me talk to Pansy to set it all up. We will be in contact with you," Xavier said receiving a pair of salutes from the twins before they left the ward.

When he was done Xavier decided to write a second letter, this one to his Mom. Informing her that he was not really destined for Pansy but was pulling a prank on Draco for how his cousin had acted when he had been Harry. He begged her not to tell anyone else, even Blaise, lest he lose the bet.


	7. This was a Prank Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier and Pansy start to pretend to date, with the help of the twins.

Pansy had mixed feeling when Xavier told her the Weasley twins wanted to help them prank the school. Not for who they were but due to the fact that it might make it easier for Xavier to win the bet. She still agreed and Xavier must have quickly told them as at supper that night there were "gifts" that appeared as soon as they sat down. Since they did not know much about each other at the moment the twins had decided to do the generic gift of chocolates. Though Pansy was surprised to find out that the twins had known her favorite flavor, milk chocolate covering coconut. Leaning in to Xavier, and once more putting her head on his shoulder, she asked about the flavor only to find out that the twins had just given them both his favorite flavor. Knowing that all the assembled chocolates were the same Pansy smiled as she snatched one from his plate and popped it into her mouth. As he said "Hey" she took one from her pile and feed it to him with a light laugh.

Neither of them were paying attention to the looks they were getting which had increased in intensity due to the story of being Magical Chosen partners have begun to be spread around. The Weasley twins were finding it hard not to laugh at the pairs antics seeing the ground work the prank being laid. Ron on the other hand glared at his former best friend who had turned out to be a slimy Malfoy and now dating that hussy and bully. As Hermione looked on she did not really know what to think for after hearing about the bonds created by Lady Magic herself Hermione did what she always did and went to the library to read up on it.

Ginny was finding it hard not to burst out in tears as she sees Xavier and Pansy feeding each other chocolates at the Slytherin table. True she had a developed a crush on Harry/Xavier after reading some of the books about him while growing up, and upon meeting the real person rather than die out the crush had just grown. Even without him rescuing her from the Chamber in her first year he had always been kind and courteous to her as well as everyone else at the school not holding the Weasley's lack of money or Blood Traitor status against them.

Over the next couple of days Xavier and Pansy kept up the prank that they were now dating spending a lot of time with each other, and thus got to know each other very well allowing the twins to get them more personal gifts. Soon even the most harden detractors felt the pair were a real couple and actually good for each other. Since Xavier, due to his time at the Dursleys was more introverted having just a couple of close friends and would rather just relax in a quiet place. And Pansy, coming from a family with a fashion designer father and a mother who helped create Magical items was an extrovert who loved to be in large crowds of people just joking and having fun. Yet despite their differences they seem to make it work with Pansy helping to draw Xavier more out of his shell, while his calming presence was able to curtail some of her bullying nature.

Hermione was actually surprised as the day after Xavier and Pansy had found out their relationship the pug faced girl had come up to her and apologize for some of her past behavior. Hermione had been so shocked she had been speechless forcing Xavier to elbow her to not only accept the apology but also give one back to the other girl. Hermione had keep a close eye on her friend knowing that from those blasted Muggles he would sometime have trouble dealing with large crowds for certain periods of time. Yet she saw Pansy take great care as with a simple hand on her arm from Xavier she would lead him away for him to relax a little. Pansy would than either return or even more surprising would stay with Xavier. She had even spotted the pair down by the lake in a place she knew her friend would often retreat when things got too much for him. It did make her slightly jealous as Xavier had barely let her and Ron go there with him, yet there he sat leaning against Pansy as they just looked out at the lake.

The twins were soon left out of the pairs planning as Xavier and Pansy got to know each other better they actually started to pick out the gifts for each other, just having the twins buy them as they paid them back. The weekend before the first task was to take place was the first Hogsmead trip of the year and their agreed upon date. To make it look good Xavier had asked Draco and his brother to help him pick out a special outfit for the location. Though afterwards he wished he had just asked Blaise as Draco had spent over an hour to pick an outfit for him and even did his best to tame Xavier's hair. So it was Xavier meet Pansy in the Entrance Hall hair combed and dressed in a deep plum robes, which matched his eyes for Pansy. It seems she also dressed up for the "date" in navy robe, that matched well against his own, and her hair pull into a pony tail giving he a slightly causal look. Slipping her arm around his the pair waited their turn to be allowed out of the castle.

"You look lovely today," Xavier said truthfully as the pair made their way along the path to the village.

"Meaning I don't look lovely everyday," Pansy teased with a light punch to his arm.

"Well I um," Xavier said unsure what to say which just made her laugh.

"Don't worry about it Xav I was just teasing, and you look good as well," she said gentle placing her hand on his arm which she had found helped calm him down.

"So I guess for this date we should go somewhere special," Xavier said as the reached the village.

"My thoughts exactly so I was thinking we would head to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for a bit. It should not be as crowded as say the Three Broomsticks which is the village's pub/restaurant," Pansy said knowing that last year "Harry" had not had access to come to the village.

"I know," Xavier said shocking her a little as he told her about his non-approved visits to the place last year.

"Let me get this straight you used an Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the village and threw snowballs at Dray that is hilarious," Pansy said as she lead him to a pink fronted building and lead him inside. Looking around Xavier saw that she had been correct as apart from a single worker, who he assumed to be Madam Puddifoot, the place was deserted.

"Ah welcome my dearies just sit anywhere," the woman said with a smile. Pansy shifting her grip to take Xavier's hand and lead him to the table furthest from the window end made him blush as she pulled his chair out for him.

After ordering some food and drinks the pair started to discuss the upcoming first task wondering how the three Champion were getting on with everything. From what they had seen of Cedric the older Huffelpuff seemed to his normal friendly self without a worry about the upcoming event. Krum, from what Hermione had told Xavier, was spending countless hours in the library pouring over book after book to get ready, but of Fleur neither had heard anything of how she was getting on with it. As the began to discuss what they though the first task might be without even thinking Xavier reached across the table and took Pansy's hand causing her rise an eyebrow at him since they were still alone in the shop. Xavier blushed but did not let go just giving her a small smile as he held her hand eating his food one handed.

Pansy was not about to complain as it felt like they were really on an actual date rather than pretending for the bet, but she did feel a little awkward holding hands across the table. So without letting go she got up and moved her seat closer to his so they would be holding hands under the table. Madam Puddifoot smiled at the pair always glad to see the young couples who came into her shop, and as they were still the only ones there in what appeared to be their first date she began to make a special cake to celebrate the occasion. Using her wand to run a simple scan on them so as to not put anything they were allergic to in it.

Xavier liked the feeling that was growing in him as he held Pansy's hand alone in the tea shop though he was not sure if he should mention it to the girl for to her this was just a bet and a way to make anyone jealous enough to ask her out. Though as he thought of that he saw a problem since the whole school thought that they were chosen to be together by Lady Magic; anyone who might get jealous would not think they had a chance with her. For some reason that thought made Xavier smile to himself as Pansy told him about how her parents met.

It was rather strange as neither of them had a partner set up by Lady Magic as well only getting together when Pansy's mom thought about making some clothing with protection charms on them. Wanting the very best she had sought out Pansy's father, who despite owning and operating a small clothing store in one of the Magical Alley, had a growing number singing his praises. Pansy explained that her mother had taken a month to convince her dad to help her plan, who had not wanted to have such spells on his clothing. "She finally had to just buy one of his designs herself and put the spells on them herself, rather than weaving the protections into them as they were being made," Pansy said.

"I bet your father was happy about that," Xavier said with a laugh.

"Oh he was livid," Pansy said head on his shoulder "at least until Mum walked into the shop to show that adding her spells did not change his normal spells." The pair shared a laugh as Madam Puddifoot placed a small chocolate cake topped with shredded coconut and a peanut butter milk shake with two straw sticking out of it. "Um we did not order that," Pansy said looking around but still seeing they were were alone in the place.

"Oh I know that dearie just think of it as an added bonus for being the first Hogwarts couple to visit me this year," Madam Puddifoot said holding out a pair of silverware to the pair.

"Thank you," Xavier said taking an offered fork and digging into the small cake. Pansy held back being slightly suspicious until Xavier lifted his fork to her, hand underneath to catch any crumbs. Pansy took the offered fork tasting the cake and did not taste anything strange within it, though she also knew that there were several Potions that had no taste that still could be in it. Knowing it would be bad for business to give her customers Potions Pansy relaxed as she enjoyed the cake which had just the right flavor if a bit dry. Getting thirsty she bent forward to take a drink of the offered shake at the same time Xavier did bringing their faces in close as they each took a different straw.

Though they had talked about kissing during the prank neither of them had made that leap yet so finding their faces so close to each other caused both to blush a deep red making the Hostess smile at the pair thinking of young love. The pair jumped a little as the chime above the door sounded and Ginny came in with Dean Thomas. Pansy and Xavier quickly sat back up still blushing as Ginny arched an eyebrow at them taking in how the shake with two straws before them. Xavier rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment while Pansy did not seem to pay the new comers any further attention as she imitated him from earlier holding up a fork of the cake for him. He blushed even harder as after he ate the cake Pansy lifted a napkin to his face and wipe some chocolate crumbs off his face.

Ginny gave them another look as she moved a chair to the same side of the table as Dean and leaned into him and tucked her head under his chin. As if she did not want to be outdone Pansy also tucked her own head under his chin her hair ticking his nose. So he did not sneeze Xavier lifted the hand that was not holding hers and used it to lay her hair flat, which he only realized latter could be mistaken as petting the top of her head.

Sending a slight jealous glare at seeing Xavier pet Pansy's head Ginny it seems decided to pull out all the stops as she turned to give Dean a kiss on his cheek causing the Muggleborn to blush himself. Xavier had a feeling Pansy was going to try to one up Ginny he expected to feel a kiss on his cheek only for the bell above the door to signal some more coming into the place. On instinct Xavier turned to the door just as Pansy made as if to kiss him so rather than getting his cheek their lips meet. He was amazed that at the unexpected kiss Pansy did not shove him away revealing that their relationship had been a lie. Rather her eyes widen as neither of them made a move to end the kiss. He was nor sure how she felt, but he fond the kiss to be quite pleasant and felt right with just the proper amount of tenderness being transferred through the kiss.

The pair did finally broke apart as Madam Puddifoot let out a slight "aw" as she went to get Ginny and Dean's order. Using the distraction as Ginny and Dean placed their order, Xavier placed some money on the table to pay for their meal, as well as a generous tip, taking Pansy's hand and heading out of the tea shop. Wanting to have a private discussion he lead the way to the Shrieking Shake before he let go of her hand.

"So I guess we should talk about the kiss," Pansy said leaning against the fence surrounding the run down cottage house.

"Yeah," Xavier said grabbing the top of the fence and leaning over it a little. "Is it wrong that I liked it?"

"You would not be the only one," Pansy muttered bumping her shoulder against his causing him to look at her.

"This was meant to be just a prank is it possible that we actually are compatible?" he asked.

"Well they do say opposites attract," she said throwing her arm over his shoulder.

"I wonder if this is how Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa started out," Xavier said looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I doubt it," Pansy with a laugh gazing into his purple eyes before leaning in so that their foreheads gently touched. "I mean didn't she fall for him after seeing his cold façade drop around your father and his twin at least that is what Draco said."

"Semantics," Xavier said with a small chuckle "I meant finding someone without it being chosen by Lady Magic."

"Oh are you actually trying to flirt now?" she said with another chuckle which she stopped as he surprised her by kissing her cheek.


	8. Keeping the Owls busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters go out after Xavier and Pansy's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually when I write a letter or newspaper article in my stories I tend to put it in Italics but as all but one line of this chapter is various letters I will not be doing it this time. To better separate the letters I will put who the letter is for in each different letter in Bold print, and put who wrote the letter in Italics.
> 
> Also quite a bit or recap and repeating in this chapter as Xavier and Pansy write to different people

**Dearest Mummy and Daddy,**

The bet is over I did not win but neither did I lose. I did achieve, at least at the moment, the goal of finding someone. Surprising it is the one I had made the bet with. Daddy you would just love him he is just like you. Well apart from knowing nothing about fashion that is. He is however nice and kind to almost everyone he meets with a Manticore sleeping with in. And Mummy he has been a big help in what you always called my worse trait with a gentle hand on my arm he can prevent me from sticking my foot in my mouth and saying something I really shouldn't. I know you both preferred I find someone who likes me for me and liking them back without worrying about their status. I truly believe this is the case though he does come from a very well to do family. As in my previous letters discussing the bet I never told you who had talked me into taking it. It is the missing Zabini co-heir Xavier or as he was known before he had been found again Harry Potter.

Daddy I know what you meant when you told me that love can come from most unlikely places. I guess I should start at the beginning. I know I let you both know about the bet as a way to hopefully make someone jealous enough to come confess their love for me, but it really all began as I had talked Professor Flitwick to casting the Cupid Locator Spell on Xavier on his first day as a Slytherin. Mummy you know me I snatched it right away and told everyone that his perfect match, but rather than saying it was untrue when I showed him his real results he actually played along before he brought up the bet. He even managed to get some of his friends involved to help us out, but as we spent time together we actually really hit it off. Tracy, Millie and Daphne all said that we were just right for each other and that they have never seen me so carrying.

I will not share with you stories that I have learned about him, even before he suggested the bet, but he did not have a good time growing up as Harry. We had worked out a system that if he ever felt overwhelmed when we were together he would place his palm in the crook of my arm and I would take him away to relax and calm down. I would sometimes find myself liking his company so much that I would actually stay with him as he calmed down letting him just cuddle against me or lay his head in my lap with no thoughts of returning to returning to my friends.

But it all came to a head during the latest Hogsmead visit. When we had worked out the details for the bet we had agreed that we would go to eat at least in the village. During the meal we had gone to Madam Puddifoots, you were right Daddy the food was perfect. Even though we were alone he ended up taking my hand making it feel like a real date. As time passed it increasingly felt like a real date, especially when Madam Puddifoot gave us some free food for being the first Hogwarts couple of the year. One of Xavier's friends came in with her own date, I say friend but I think she has feelings for him. Anyway she tries to one up me so I had to respond, even if I just acted like I normally do I most likely would have won the bet right there. Well one thing lead to another and through a slight accident we ended up having our first kiss. Neither of us made a move to break the kiss right away only doing it when one of the people watching made a sound.

Xavier than took my hand putting some money down on the table and lead me out of the place and to the Shrieking Shake, I know I know not really the right setting for such a thing. But it all worked out as we both admitted we had developed feelings for each other. Knowing that we were still young and were not Magical chosen mates we have both agreed to give ourselves a real chance and not just pretend to date. So for the moment we have started to date for real. He even had one of his friends from Gyrffindor House take our picture and I have sent it along with the his letter.

You loving daughter and Heir,

_Pansy Rose Parkinson_

(Inside the letter is a Magical Photo of Xavier and Pansy smiling at the camera with their arms around each other as they alternated placing their head on the other's shoulder and just standing there laughing together as if telling each other some jokes.)

**Mom,**

I hope you are doing well. You don't have to worry about keeping the prank I was playing on Blaise and Draco secret any longer. It has ended in the most unusual way. I have actually started to date Pansy as of yesterday afternoon's trip to Hogsmeade. Having come back from it after deciding to try our luck at being a real couple we decided we should tell everyone, apart from the Weasley twins who had been helping us, that up until now had been a prank on them. As you can guess Draco was annoyed as all hell but everyone else just let out a laugh. When we also told them that after spending all the time together for the prank we actually started to click the laughter stopped as if someone cast a silencing spell.

I was rather surprised to find myself being hugged by Hermione before she hugged a startled Pansy. Telling us that she knew I had to have feelings for Pansy after I took her to my spot by the lake. Something I hardly let her or really anyone else share with me. I had not even realized I had let Pansy in that close to me as to bring her there it just had seemed right for our "dating" prank. But as Hermione said it I saw the lie that I had been telling myself for what it was. She had shown me part of her life as we hung out with her friends and even got me away when it would all be too much I had thought sharing that space with her was paying her back, but I think I had by then started to develop feelings for her as no one outside you, and my real family had ever paid so much attention to know I would get overwhelmed. Let alone work out signals to help me deal with the feelings. Also seeing her reaction when I first played along and her confession that despite what was said about her did she not deserve love. It made me think of the Muggles who said that because I was a "Freak" and no one would love me. I guess it stroke a cord within me and wanted to make her feel like that at least for while only for it to blossom the longer we spent time together.

Granted Ginny was a little annoyed that we had started dating after finding out it had been a prank, though of course I thinks she had crush on me. But it was the Weasley twins reaction which I think was the best as they had been helping us they knew it had been a prank. But they had seen our relationship grown even if, as they said "we were not aware of it." So as we confessed they gave us one last gift for each other a locket to place our pictures in. I could only smile at them in thanks turning to Colin Creevey, an old Housemate of mine to take our photos.

Pansy even agreed to have a little photo shoot with each taking a single picture to put in the other's locket. We also had a picture together, I sent a copy of it in this letter.

Your son,

 _Xavier_.

P.S. Can you send me some new Dressrobes it seems the ones that got before the school year started no longer fit me.

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,**

I am sorry it has taken me this long to write to you. I know you most likely have heard about me finding my real family was not the Potters but Zabini clan. That being said I still care for you all for you both taking me and treating you like one of your own. And just like the family that I see you as I would like to let you know that I have found some. When I returned to Hogwarts after finding out who I was Pansy had Professor Flitwick cast a Cupid Locator spell on me and told everyone there that she was the one Magic had picked as the best one for me. Thinking it as a good way to pay back my newly found Cousin back for how he treated me previously I had gone along with her.

Fred and George seen right away that we were not really destined mates but rather than let everyone know about our prank, something that would have lead me to lose a bet I had made with Pansy to see if we could make my Cousin and twin brother believe was true to the first task. They agreed to help us out using some of their self earned money, we paid them back, to get gifts that would help convince others that we were dating.

As Pansy and I spent time together, however, I really got to know her and started to develop feelings for her and we decided to actually start dating for real. Though I did not tell Ginny this, when we came clean, but she was also partially responsible for Pansy and my first kiss which lead us to decided to finally stop pretending and start dating.

Hope to hear from you,

_Xavier formerly Harry._

**Pup,**

I was able to follow your advice, with Remus' help in going to Gringotts. As he had the same memories of Lily and "James" as I did we both went through a cleansing as well as finding out what she had done to us. I know recall that I was not your father's best friend as she had made me to believe but we had been sort of friends after our second year. Our real friendship grew when your father and I were partnered together during Auror training. Remus thinks it was this that lead her to decide to use a spell to make us believe we were best mates.

Also your information that she had somehow was able to do all this under Albus' nose is a little disconcerting, to say the least, and we think she might have used some spells from the Potter Family Grimoire, but we are not sure. If she had gone all out and blood adopted you, even if it was removed from your system, since there is no other Potters left this would make you Heir to the Potter family so you could see if such a spell is actually in the Grimoire and how to reverse it.

I bring this up for it seems that bitch not only made Remus and me recall being your Dad's best friends but it seems she made us forget the people Lady Magic had chosen for us. Neither of us could decided who got it worse for it seems that her Ladyship had picked out Amelia Bones to end up with me. As she is the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement within the Ministry that is not a good thing for if she is under a spell to make her forget our bond who knows what else she could be under.

As for Remus, and I want you to not tell anyone else about this, even Hermione and Ron, until he gives us the go ahead, it seems that Lily had really crossed the line for Remus's destined mate, and according to his results his husband, is actually Peter Pettigrew. I will let you just digest that for a while.

Your honorary Dogfather,

_Siri_

P.S. I am honored that you would still consider me your Godfather hope to hear from you soon Pup.

**Our delightful daughter.**

First off we are both rather happy for you both. Thank you for the picture it is fantastic to see you let down your mask and have fun. Your mother would also like to point out that since you both came out to everyone before the first task you technically won the bet. I will be sending you a new Dressrobes in case you end up going to the normal ball that takes place during the tournament which will go well with Xavier's eyes. Also just cause the Shrieking Shake was not the place such a conversation would normally happen does not make it any less perfect. Just think about it even if something goes wrong, not that we want it to, that glooming building might have a special place in your heart from now on.

Hope to hear from you soon,

_Antonio and Galas Parkinson._

P.S. Please ask if Xavier would send us a letter so we may start to get to know him. Since due to the Tournament we most likely not meet him in person until the end of term

**Har.... Sorry Xavier,**

We are both glad you still consider us family. Arthur and I are so happy that you have found someone. I am also happy that my twins were able to help you out. I knew they were good at more than just the pranks and joke products they create. Arthur even brought home a copy of a picture of the pair of you together after finding your new girlfriend's mother showing it off at the Ministry as he was taking break. While we have heard some nasty things about her from Ron no one that can make you that happy can be all bad. I hope you get a chance to introduce her to us in person later.

We wish you and Pansy the best,

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

**Siri and possibly Professor Lupin**

Oh My Merlin, you just made me spit out my morning milk as I read your last letter. Don't worry I will not tell Hermione, I am not telling Ron anything at the moment he took it quite bad that I am a Malfoy and in Slytherin and is not speaking to me at all. You are right hard to say who she damaged most you or Professor Lupin. I had wanted to find Pettigrew so we could prove your innocence, but now we have to locate him just to see what if any spells he is under from that bitch.

Um is there a special way to summon a family Grimoire so I can get it and start looking? Or will it only work if I am the Lord of the House.

Also some other news that has happened since your last letter I have started to date someone. I found out that I did not have a person chosen for my by Lady Magic, but when the spell was cast one of my new Housemates snatched my results. She told my new twin brother, her friends and our Cousin Draco that we were meant for each other. As most of the students in Gyrffindor House thought she had been dating Draco I decided to play along just to mess with him. This turned into a bet where we could see if we could convince him and my brother, and after talking to Ron's older twin brothers, the entire school that we were chosen to be with each other. Unless Lily had changed your personality into pranksters I think you both would like how Pansy and I pranked everyone and made them think we were dating.

As we spent more time together the prank fell away and real feelings developed. And I had my first real kiss, not counting those from my mom or Mrs. Weasley, with her inside Madam Puddifoots. After the kiss, which we both liked, we decided to get rid of the pretense and start dating. I have included a picture of the two of us together. No you can see how happy she makes me, as well as what I look like now.

Your Godson,

_Xavier_

**Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson,**

Pansy said you wanted me to write to you. I am not really sure what to wright, besides I have grown rather found of your daughter. She had a great sense of humor which I assume come from one or both of you, but you most likely already knew that.

Sorry I have no idea what to really write about.

_Xavier Joseph Zabini-Potter_

P.S. My Owl's name is Hedwig and she like the ends of bacon pieces.

**Petunia Dursley nee Evens,**

I left you one job to look after your nephew Harry and give him a loving home that he could return to each summer. Thus protecting him from the man who killed your sister. Well recently some things has come to light. First off Lily was not related to you by blood and had been adopted by your parents when she was a toddler, now you might not have know that at all. But it has also come to light that you have badly mistreated Harry while he was in your care barely feeding him or taking care of him despite the money I had set aside for you to do so. As I have no doubt that you have spent the money that was earmarked for Harry's care on either yourself or your son I have contacted Gringotts, which is the main bank in our world if you recall. I expect them to contact you shortly over the funs which as they were from Harry's family vault should have only been spent on his care.

You will never see Harry again he is with his real family.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley**

It has come to our attention that you have misused the funds which were only meant to be used for the Heir and future Lord of the House of Potter. This act of theft can not stand. On Saturday November the twenty-fourth a representative will be stopping by your home to discuss repayment of the fund from the Potter Family Vaults. If you can not be at home for our representatives visit I would suggest you let us know, or we might have to actually show up in person. This is something I assure you that you do not want to happen. As you are Muggles we can not take you to the mines in the off chance you can pay us back the funds in a timely manor. That being said, however, we have connections within the Muggle banking system that would allow us to at the least garnish your pay or even reposes your home and or vehicles if they are not fully paid off yet.

_Bonecrusher, Potter Family Account Manager._

**Mr. and Mrs. Petunia Dursley,**

This is a summons to appear before a tribunal for your treatment of the person thought to be Harry James Potter, on Friday November the twenty-third at nine am at the address provided. If for whatever reason you can not show up at the specific time please contact us to let us know before hand otherwise you will be tried in absentia.

The call for this trial was made by "Harry" birthmother, Lady Adriana Zabini, and Uncle, Lord Lucius Malfoy.

_Madam Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement for the Ministry of Magic England._


	9. The Potter Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier gets the Potter family Grimoire to look for the spell that Lily had cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some slight edits to the first chapter to better work with the story so Xavier could gain access to the Grimoire.

As he waited for Sirius and Professor Lupin's return letter Xavier decided to see if any of his friends or family knew how to summon a Grimoire. Having been told that Lily messed with more than just his family's life when she caused Peter to either act against Professor Lupin and Sirius to be separated from his own destined one who was now in charge of hunting him down for the Ministry.

Starting with his family he asked Draco and his brother, but as neither was of age to have seen their family Grimoire yet not being of age. According to Blaise that it was usually only the Heir that got to see the book first when they reached the age of adulthood, surprising Xavier, as he told him that unlike the Muggle world where one had to be eighteen a Magical was considered an adult when they were just seventeen. The only time that someone under the age seventeen would be able to access a family Grimoire was if they were the last of their line or already a Lord. "How can someone become an Lord before they reach the age of adulthood?" Xavier had asked.

"Well there are a couple of ways that I can think of first is if they are the last of a line with no actually living family member left to lead the house," Blaise explained. "Another method I am aware of is through an old Magical practice known as the Right of Conquest."

"I recall that on my results what exactly is that?" Xavier asked.

"Well when two Heir, two Lords, or even a Lord and a Heir face each other in battle the victor gains power of the other's house no matter how young the victor is. So it is actually understandable that you have a line from Right of Conquest after you stopped You-Know-Who as a baby bro," Blaise said with a smile.

"Is that all fight? Like the duel that Draco and I were meant to have in our first year would that lead to a Right of Conquest?" Xavier asked shooting his blonde cousin a look.

"No for that was just a simple duel and while we could have placed a wager on it if either of us won," Draco said.

"If you actually showed up that is," Xavier muttered under his breath though Draco seemed to hear him as he blushed a little.

"Anyway. while a duel is considered a fight it usually has rules that are intrinsic to it such as not aiming to kill the other and other restrictions. While a fight that leads to a Right of Conquest is never planned ahead of time and usually is a fight to the death," Draco continued.

"But he did not die I fought him in my first year," Xavier said confused which only caused both Draco and Blaise to shrug sharing in his confusion.

"It could have been a shade or maybe some fool under a Glamour," Draco suggested.

"A Glamour of his face appearing out the back of Quirrell's head?" Xavier asked with a laugh. "Also from what I know of shades I did face one in my second year of the man." Both of Blaise and Draco's mouth fell open at this news.

"Was it that that had opened the Chamber?" Blaise asked.

"Yes through a possessed book," Xavier said not wanting to get into it having already talked to his Uncle about the circumstances of the use of Riddle's Diary and the pressure some of the most devoted followers of Voldy who had convinced Uncle Lucius that it would have been the best way to fight against the some bills being created by Mr. Weasley making it illegal to enchanted Muggle items. As Lucius had been in the process of working with a foreign company to bring in an Enchanted Television so people could watch Quidditch in their homes the law would have ended the deal. Lucius had never known what the book would do as he informed his long lost nephew that if he had he never would have used it. Uncle Lucius did say that he had been a supporter of Tom at the beginning but had never really had a taste for blood or violence preferring to use the legal path to work towards the groups ends, but by the time he saw what type of group really was it had been to late with the Dark Lord threatening his family. The only one the man had not threatened had been Narcissa's eldest sister who was so deep under the man's spell she turned her back on her Magic selected mate and wed someone the Dark Lord had picked out for her.

"If I had a guess it could be whatever happened to You-Know-Who when he went to kill you as a baby caused something near enough to death that by the measurement of Right of Conquest he was show to have lost leaving you as the victor," Blaise guessed. "As for both those examples it seems he did not have a physical body, so it could be the lost of the body which lead you to gaining his family lines. Having no other explanation both Xavier and Draco nodded in agreement that his guest seemed logical.

Since neither Draco, Blaise, or even Pansy could help him find out a way to summoned the Potter Grimoire he decided to see if Hermione had ever come across how summon one in any of the of books she had read. To his surprise she had and informed him, according to a book called Family Grimoire: Myths, Legends, and the Truth by Bathilda Bagshot, to summon a Grimoire Xavier had to perform a specific ritual. Telling home to do it word for word.

" _I Xavier Joseph Zabini last remaining member of the Potter Family call forth the the book of Magics of my noble line_ ," Xavier called out as he knelt with his feet under him, in a ritual circle that Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise had set up as they were the only three that had taken Introduction to Ancient Runes that he knew.

With a wave of magic an old book appeared before him in a puff of sickly yellow-green smoke. From what Hermione had told him he needed to be the first to touch the book Xavier reached forward and lifted the book from the floor. Taking a look at the cover he saw the old black leather bound book was emblazoned with the letters P.G.P. going from top of cover on down. Looking closer he saw behind each letter was a set of faded names from Peverell, Gryffindor, and finally Potter. Smiling at finally being able to find the spell in hopes of finding a way to counter it, but his heart sank as he opened the book and found ever single page utterly blank.

"Its empty," he said turning the book towards the other to show off the pure white pages and flipping through them. Just like she had done when they had been trying to find out what was special with Riddle's diary Hermione pulled out her revealer and rubbed it on the page with similar results. Blaise tried a spell to make hidden text come out, while Pansy cast a spell she had learned from her mother that would reveal any actual magic placed on the book itself. Unfortunately, both failed to show anything done to the book or any text within it. Draco did nothing just looking at the book and tapping his chin in thought. On a whim Xavier summoned an old pencil he would use to take notes in class, before he would switch to a quill for his homework assignments, and wrote on the first page the same line he had used to summon the book to him. Thinking it would respond like the diary and text would appear when prompted, yet even that did not work. Feeling frustrated Xavier put the blank book in his bag and headed down to his spot near the lake. He was soon joined by Pansy who didn't say anything just took his hand and let him lean into her as they watched the water lap upon the shore.

Over the next few days Xavier wonders if there was some ritual that he needed to do to unlock what was within the Potter Grimoire, but even Hermione could not find out anything to help him. He was reluctant to ask for help from his Mom, Aunt, either of his Uncles, or even Professor Snape not wanting to let them know the real reason he was trying to access the spells and rituals inside of it. Keeping his word to Sirius and Professor Lupin he had keep secret about Peter and Lupin being married, Xavier had only told Hermione about the spell(s) being done to Sirius himself. As for his brother and cousin they were under the impression that he was only after the book to learn what had been done to him and his dad. He also thought about asking one of the six or seventh years either in Slytherin or Gryffindor but he was not familiar enough with any, apart from the Weasley twins, to know if they were the primary Heir of their family or not.

He had thought Fred and George were not due to them being the middle children of the Weasley family, so as he got frustrated he went to ask them which of their classmates or students in the year above were actual Heirs. "Look no further Xavy," Fred said with a showy bow to him.

"Yeah we are Heirs and soon to be Lords ourselves," George said with a similar bow.

"How? Not to be rude but shouldn't your brothers, other than Ron, be the ones to become the Weasley Heir?" Xavier asked.

"Who said anything about being the Weasley Heir you asked which of our classmates are Heirs and we are," Fred stated with a large smile at the confused Fourth Year.

"You see dear Xavy our Mom is from the Prewett line which is well know for twins. So long ago when it first gained its Lord/Lady Status it was decided that the family would always be lead by twins," George explained.

"The last Lords of the House were our Uncles who had died saving Susan Bones from a group of Death Eaters only to die alongside her parents," Fred added as both twins bowed their heads in a sign of respect for the dead.

"So what do you need a Heir or Lord to do young Xavy?" George asked sounding as if he was trying to be official only to ruin it by still using the new nickname the twins had started to called him when they had been helping him and Pansy with the "Prank."

"Well I was able to summon the Potter Family Grimoire," Xavier began.

"Ah say no more you opened it up only to find each of the pages in the book blank correct?" Fred asked.

"Yes and nothing I or my friends did could make any writing appear," Xavier answered.

"Well obviously not since you are asking for help to find out how to unlock the book," George said with a small laugh.

"Alright how do I get the pages to reveal themselves?" he asked.

"The say thing one has to do when taking an Inheritance test. Just prick your finger and let some blood fall onto the book so it can see that you are in fact a member of the family that has access to the book," Fred said.

Xavier set his backpack down deciding not time like the present as he pulled out the Potter Family Grimoire and opened it up to the first page where his early written line was still there. Not wanting to use the knife he would cut his ingredients for Potions class Xavier took out one of his quills and pressed the pointed tip into his left pointer finger with just enough force to break the skin and create a drop of blood to form. Putting his quill back he pressed his finger to the book and watched in amazement as the book began to fill out much like the Marauders' Map did when it was activated. This made him wonder if that feature of the Map came from a similar protection on the the Grimoire, but also how it had been created at all since his father, while being friends with Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew was in a different house so were not as close as the memories Lily had forced onto everyone. "So did it work?" George asked.

"Of course it did. See," Xavier said turning the book towards him to show the twins the front page which stated he was in possession of the family Grimoire of not only the Potter lines but the Peverell and Gryffindor lines as well.

"We can not see it Xavy all we can see is the line that reads: I am Xavier Joseph Zabini the last any only living member of House Potter please let me access your secrets," George stated making Xavier realize that he could no longer see the line he had written in the book.

"Yeah it worked," he said sticking his tongue between his teeth in though wondering how he would find the spells that Lily had cast on everyone. "Is there a way to do a search for recent page views or something?" he asked the twins.

The twins put their heads together to talk about it for a moment before they told him to close the book and press his wand to the cover and think about the spell he was searching for before he opened it up at random. Not knowing if this was a prank or not Xavier did as he was told asking to be shown the spells which could alter someone's memory as well as placing a Glamour on pictures to change what they showed, recalling all the photos in his album. Moving his wand away from the cover he filliped open the book to find a spell listed as the _Perceived Reality Delusion Ritual_. He quickly read the description that was written underneath it to see it just might be what he was looking for. It could alter one person's memories, and by doing so in connection with something called the Elder Wand, even if the wand was not in the caster's possession, it would alter everyone around them memories as well. It could be used to change a person's personality to even go against their own nature with one exception. The changed person or persons could not harm someone that was their destined match, making Xavier wonder what would have happened if he had not stopped Lupin last year from hurting Pettigrew would the spell have been broken that much sooner. Rather than think of what ifs Xavier quickly finished reading about the ritual to see if there was a way to end it, but once again the book disappointed him when there was nothing listed.

It was a start, however small it may be. "I think I found it it is call," Xavier began.

"No wait stop," the twins said in unison holding up their hands as if to prevent him from speaking, but it was too late for as soon as he started saying the name of the ritual his voice gave out. He glared at the twins thinking they were responsible.

"Hey don't glare at us we tried to warn you Xavy," George said hands now held up in mock surrender.

"Yeah we never imagined you would try to share with us a spell from the Grimoire. Though I guess you could glare at us for not telling you that most Grimoires have protections on them so that if you try to share a spell, ritual, or potion with someone outside the family, even if they are not yet of age, you will be punished," Fred explained.

"And don't give us that look we can't fix it either though as this is your first offense and you did not know about it your muteness is not going to be permanent. Though we will have to share this with Professor Snape at least since he is the Head of your House," George said as the twins wait for Xavier to put his stuff away before going to find the Potions Master.

As the twins basically dragged him behind them Xavier was feeling annoyed how was he suppose to find a way to break the ritual if he could not speak of it to anyone who might be able to help him. Sure he was good at both Charms and D.A.D.A but he was only in his Fourth Year. He just rather hoped there was a counter spell, potion or ritual in the book that he could use. He was taken out of his thoughts as he and the twins came face to face with Professor Snape exiting his office. "What can I do for you three?" he asked seeming to shock the twins with how civil he was being.

"Um we sort of have an issue we need to share with you Professor," Fred said.

"Alright out with it," the man said looking down his pointed nose at the three of them.

"Well we helped Xavy um Xavier to gain access to the Potter Family Grimoire." George began only for Snape to hold up his hand and turn to Xavier.

"And why do you have that Xavier?" he asked.

"Well you see," Fred said.

"I was asking Heir Zabini not you," Snape said as his eyes flashed looking to the twins for a moment before turning back to Xavier. "Well out with it Xavier why did you need that book?"

"He can't answer you sir," George said making the Snape turn to glare at him. "It is what we are tying to tell you sir. After he gained access to the book he did a search and told us of his find."

"Ah I see," Snape said pulling out his spell and pointed it at Xavier who did his best not to flinch as the man he once hated but was coming to at least respect cast a spell on him. After a few moments the man got the results of the spell and shared it with them. "It seems he ran afoul of the normal protections on such books and has lost his voice for a few weeks. I shall inform not only the rest of the staff, but the House as well. Thank you for brining this to my attention ten points a piece to the pair of you," Snape said as he leads Xavier away from the utterly shocked twins who had never gotten so many points from the Potions Master before.

When Snape shared with the rest of Slytherin House that Xavier had lost his voice due to messing with the protections on a Grimoire Xavier wanted to be anywhere else as everyone one looked at him and a few of the older students laughed a little. So as soon as Snape was finished he basically flew to the dorm room he shared with his brother and cousin and dove under his covers and tried to pretend to be asleep, which was only ruined by his inability to make fake snoring sounds due to the punishment on him.


End file.
